Old friendships die hard
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are in high school. They belong in different group's, but when Lindsay end's up tutoring Danny, thing's happen, for good and bad. Full Summary inside. AU.
1. Tutoring start’s tomorrow

**A/N: I'm being stupid, and starting another fic, but this one has been bothering me for a while. I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R. Thanks.**

**Thanks to **_**OliviaElliotfan4ever**_** for giving me the idea for this story.**

**Summary: AU. The CSI:NY team are in high school. Danny is a jock and Lindsay is a girl of science and mathematics, but what happens when Lindsay tutors Danny? Will the one night Stand they have together pull them closer, or will it just make life harder?**

**Disclaimer: Unless the producers will sell me them for a penny a button and some pocket lint, then I own nothing.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Danny Messer sat in the back of Math class with his head in his hand. His teacher, Mr Tate, was blabbering on about something, but all that Danny heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. He sighed and looked at the clock, counting down until the period ended. Boy did he hate this subject. 

Being in Math wasn't a total bore for Danny though. He was happy to say that he sat next to his childhood best friend, Don Flack. That made it easier since they could both fail the subject together. The period soon came to and end. Danny packed his books away, and both he and Flack made their way to the door.

"So Messer," began Flack "You comin' with us to the movies tonight?"

"You can count on it man." Said Danny with a smirk.

They were just about to leave the room when Danny was called back by Mr Tate.

"Mr Messer?" he called. Danny turned to meet his gaze "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Danny turned back to Flack.

"Save me a seat will ya?"

"Sure."

Flack walked away, while Danny went to Mr Tate's desk. He wasn't alone however, with him was the smartest girl in the class, and his next door neighbour, Lindsay Monroe.

"What's up Sir?" asked Danny, taking a seat on a nearby desk "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no Mr Messer." Began Mr Tate "The only thing you've done wrong is not study. We got your grades back from your exam, and they just seem to be dropping lower and lower."

"No offence Mr Tate," began Lindsay "But what have Danny's grade's got to do with me?"

"Well Miss Monroe, the reason that you are hear, is because you are going to tutor Mr Messer here."

"WHAT!!" Cried both Danny and Lindsay.

"No, no way." said Lindsay "No offence Danny, but a fridge might be able to do math's better than you, and Sir, I have my own studies to worry about!"

"Yeah Sir" cried Danny "And the big basket ball game is soon, and I need to practice! I'm team Captain!"

"Well, it's a shame that both your parent's have agreed to this. Tutoring start's tomorrow."

With that, Mr Tate picked up his briefcase and walked away, leaving the two stunned teen's to mope.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" cried Lindsay

"I know." Said Danny

"I hate Mr Tate." The said in unison.

Both Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and gave a light chuckle.

"Wow" began Danny "I don't think we've agreed on something since Elementary School."

"I know." Began Lindsay "Listen, sorry about the fridge comment, it's just…It's going to be hard tutoring you."

"Hey, I'll be first to admit that I'm crap at math's." he said

"Well, how are you in Pythagoras?"

"Huh?"

"Then how are you in trigonometry?" no answer

"Equations?" still no answer

"Adding and subtracting!?"

"Now that I can do" said Danny "And that's about it."

"Then I have my work cut out for me then." She said, with a hint of a chuckle.

"Yeah, and don't worry about your subject's, you always pass anyway."

Lindsay blushed a little and smiled

"Thanks…I'll see ya later?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah sure."

With that, Lindsay walked out of the class room and headed for lunch where she would meet her best friend, Stella Bonasera.

* * *

When the day had come to an end, the lovely clear sky's that had been seen all day were gone, and replaced with grey clouds and heavy rain. Danny was lucky that he could drive home. He was pulling out from the school grounds, but stopped when he saw Lindsay standing on the side walk holding a book over her head. She must have missed the bus, and the next one wasn't due for another 15 minutes. Danny drove up beside her, and wound down his window. 

"Hop in Lind's, I'll give ya a ride."

With a grateful smile, Lindsay hopped into the car, and fastened her seatbelt. She was shivering, and Danny could see that she was cold. He reached over and put on the heater.

"Thanks." she said "Turns out it wasn't the best day to leave my jacket at home."

Danny gave a chuckle, and pulled out onto the road.

"I couldn't just leave you standing there." He said with a smile

"You have before." She said "What's with the sudden change?"

"I guess I'm growing up." He said.

Lindsay smiled, and they continued their half hour Journey home, talking about school, friends and the friendship they once had.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	2. Window talk and Jackass

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guy's. I love reading them :o)**

* * *

That night, Lindsay sat at the dinner table with her Mom, not really eating her food, more like shifting it around the plate with her fork. 

"Is everything alright honey?" came the voice of her Mom, Diane.

"What?" said Lindsay, oblivious to the fact that her Mom actually spoke "Oh…yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then." Diane continued to eat her food.

"Mom?" said Lindsay "Why did you tell Mr Tate that I'd tutor Danny?"

"Well," Diane put down her fork and knife and looked at her daughter "You and Danny are good friends…"

"Were, Mom." Said Lindsay, cutting her off "We were good friends, but when he got a girlfriend, he didn't have time for me, and we just…we went our separate ways."

"Well, maybe the two of you will become friends again." Suggested Diane "You never know. I mean, he did drive you home today."

"That's because I was standing in the pouring rain, and I'm the one that's tutoring him. I could teach him a load of crap, and he'll believe me. He's scared in case I try and make him fail."

"Why would you do that?" asked her mother, a little taken back by her daughters statement.

"I wouldn't, but he doesn't know me as well as he used to. I could have changed to him."

"Of course you've changed to him." Began Diane "You get prettier every day, and I'm sure he sees it too."

"Danny doesn't have a very good attention span Mom, so I seriously doubt that."

With that, Lindsay got up, and went upstairs to her room, where she was planning on staying the rest of the night.

* * *

She shut her door with some force, but not enough to let her Mom see that she was pissed with her. She flung herself onto her bed, and grabbed her phone. She dialled the all to familiar number and waited four rings, before someone picked up. 

_"Hello?" _came the voice of Stella

"Hey Stell." Said Lindsay "How're you?"

_"Ok, my parent's decided to surprise me today though." _She said, not very thrilled _"They decided it would be fun for me to have a little brother." _

"Oh my gosh! Your Mom's pregnant!?" cried Lindsay

_"Yup. It's so gross." _

"I know, I mean your parents actually still do it!" said Lindsay, with a screwed up face

_"Lindsay! Please, I just finished getting the mental image out my head, I don't want it back." _

Lindsay gave a light chuckle.

"Well at least you have two parents Stella." She said, a little glumly "It's coming up to the three year anniversary of the crash."

_"How do you think your Mom will take it?" _

"I don't know. I miss my Dad so much. Hell I even miss my brother, and all he did was punch me!"

_"Don't worry, you'll both pull through." _Said Stella _"So, when do you start the 'tutoring'?" _

"Tomorrow after school." Said Lindsay with a groan "It's not that I don't like Danny, It's the fact that he treats me like crap in school most the time, or pretends I don't exist…but at home, he talks to me, he's nice to me…he just gives me all these mixed signals!"

Lindsay could hear a little chuckle in the background.

_"Lindsay, I don't think it'll be as bad as you think. I mean the two of you were like best friends when you were young." _

"Stella, the four of us were. You, me, Danny and Flack, but those idiots are just…well…idiots. The minute they got their first girlfriends, Oh my Gosh! Danny was like 'bye-bye Lindsay, hello Cindy'."

_"I know what you mean…listen, Lind's, as much as I love ya, I need to go." _

"No problem, I'll see ya later. Bye, and congratulate your parents for me."

_"I will, bye." _

With that, Lindsay hung up. It was only 7:30pm, but she had nothing better to do, so Lindsay got up and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

He remembered when they were about five, they had the cup telephones, and they would spend hours talking to each other, and when they were both grounded, that was their way of communicating. A small smile came to his lip's, but his eye's went wide when Lindsay passed the window wearing her jeans, and nothing but a black bra. 

He quickly adverted his gaze back to the T.V to allow her, her privacy, although, it was quite tempting to steal a glance, but he was a gentleman…of sorts.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" she groaned. 

Even though she was in the privacy of her own bedroom, she didn't feel comfy walking around in her underwear. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find it. She walked over to her dog's basket, where her little puppy Sky lay.

"Who's a good boy." She said, rubbing his exposed belly

She picked him up, and found underneath him, her blue top. Taking it out of his basket, she put him back down, and slipped it on. She then put on her blue pyjama pant's and turned on T.V.

"Oh yes." She said to herself "Jackass 2 is on."

She sat down on her bed, and began to laugh at the stupid but funny stunt's that they were doing. Her gaze soon found it's way to the next house down, where she saw Danny, sitting on his bed, watching T.V. His gaze soon met hers, and he gave her a casual wave, in which she returned.

She watched him get off his bed, and open the window of his bedroom. She got up off hers, and did the same.

"What time are you coming over tomorrow?" he called over to her

"I was thinking about 5:30-ish. Is that good for you, we could do some studying for an hour."

"Yeah, cool. That's fine." He answered back "What you watching?"

"Jackass 2." She said "You?"

"Same. Knoxville is hilarious."

Lindsay gave a slight smirk

"I prefer Bam Margera."

* * *

"Hey coach." He said "What's up?" 

"Heard you talking to yourself." Said his father, taking a seat on the bed.

"I was talking to Lindsay." Said Danny

"Oh." Said his father "The two of you haven't really talked via the window in years."

"Dad, the two of us have hardly talked period, in years."

"Well, your tutoring starts tomorrow." Craig Messer began to get up off his son's bed, but Danny called him back.

"Dad?" he turned back to face him "Why did you agree to the tutoring?"

"Because if you fail anymore subject's, I'll be forced to kick you out of the team, and you're the best player we've got, that's why I made you team Captain."

"Oh. Then Why did you choose Lindsay to tutor me?"

"Cause she's smart, and I know you don't like her in _that way _so you'll probably find it easier to concentrate. I know my boy likes his girls pretty."

"Lindsay is pretty Dad."

"Yeah…probably just more on the inside."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know, super long chapter, but please, R&R. Thanks :o) **


	3. Pythagoras

**A/N: Wow guy's. All the reviews have been much appreciated. I love reading them. They make my day. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :o) **

* * *

The next day at school, at lunch time, Lindsay, Stella, Stella's boyfriend Mac, and good friend Sheldon Hawkes, all sat around a big red round table, talking and eating their lunch. Soon Hawkes best friend Peyton came and joined them. She took a seat, sitting her blue tray down.

"Who do you think is smarter," she began "Danny Messer or that girlfriend of his, Cindy?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That's a hard one." Said Mac, rubbing the back of his neck "I'd have to go with Danny…no wait, Cindy…no Danny…damn it, I can't choose!"

They let a small chuckle escape their lip's. Lindsay turned to look over at the enormous group of jock's. Danny was sitting, laughing at whatever funny thing Flack had said, with his bleach blond girlfriend next to him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Life looked so easy for them. Great friends, great looks…great everything.

* * *

Lindsay let out a small sigh, but was brought out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. They all gathered their book's, and began to file out of the cafeteria. Lindsay clutched her book's close to her chest, and was about to leave the building, until someone had bumped into her from behind, sending her flying with her book's in hand. She looked up to see Cindy staring down at her. 

"Watch where I'm going freak!" she spat, receiving a giggle from the group of girls behind her.

They all walked passed Lindsay, kicking her book's out of her reach as she went to pick them up. As the last of them left, Lindsay just sat on the ground, holding her knee where she hit it when falling. Her jeans were ripped and there was a rather large cut across the exposed skin.

"Great." She muttered, picking more books up "My Mom's going to kill me."

She was reaching for her History book, but stopped when someone else picked it up for her. Danny. She looked up at him, a hint of a smile evident. Danny quickly joined her on the ground, picking up her book's, and also spilled contents from her bag.

"Sorry about that." He said, breaking their awkward silence "Cindy's a bit of a…."

"Bitch?" questioned Lindsay, giving him a look.

"I was going to say asshole, but bitch works too." He said with a chuckle.

Lindsay just laughed a little, and continued to help Danny pick up fallen contents.

"Does she give you a hard time?" he asked

"I think the word 'hard' is an understatement." Began Lindsay "She's hated me since she started dating you…question, why are you still with her?"

"I'm not." Said Danny "We kept breaking up, then getting back together. This happened a lot, and…well, I'm fed up with it. She's just still very clingy. She's not my type anyway."

"Who is your type then?" asked a slightly confused Lindsay

"I'll let you know when I find out."

* * *

Later that day, around half past five, Lindsay walked up the stairs of Danny's porch and chapped on his door. She was holding numerous books on mathematics, and revision guides. Hopefully Danny would make good use of them. Lindsay continued to stand fro about a minute, until someone came to the door. 

"Hello Mr Messer." Said Lindsay with a sweet smile "How are you doing?"

"I'm very well Lindsay." He said, standing past to let her in "Danny's upstairs in his room, just go up."

With a nod, Lindsay made her way up the stairs. Craig gave her a smile, but once he was out of her sight, his nice friendly smile, turned into a disgusted snarl. He didn't like Lindsay, never had. In his opinion, she was the little goodie–two–shoes, who always done what mommy told her to. Tutoring Danny was just another example.

* * *

Lindsay knocked lightly on Danny's bedroom door, and soon heard the music that he was listening to, turn off. Danny opened his door, and smiled when he saw her. 

"Hey, come on in." he said, stepping out of the way of the door.

His bedroom hadn't changed much. The walls were a different colour, but he still had a 'keeping the room clean' problem. Lindsay walked in, and placed the books on his desk.

"I was thinking that we could start with Pythagoras today. Sound good for you?" she asked, taking a seat and looking through one of the many book's.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" He took a seat next to her "mind telling me what that is?"

Lindsay smiled. She spent half an hour, explaining what Pythagoras was, and how it was done. The other half hour, he spent doing some examples.

* * *

"How's your knee?" he asked, still writing down his answers. 

"A little sore." Began Lindsay "Listen, I want to thank you for helping me today, it was sweet of you."

"Not a problem." Danny turned to face her.

She wasn't looking at him, but at her tatty red Converse, that had small holes in the side. Without a second thought, he put his finger under her chin, and made her look at him.

"I promise you." He began "I won't let Cindy annoy you anymore."

Lindsay gave a smile, and a nod of gratitude. Soon the timer they had set rang, indicating that their lesson was over. They both stood, Lindsay leaving the books that she had brought.

"Thank you." Began Danny

"No, thank you." Said Lindsay.

Danny just gave her a smile, and without hesitation, Lindsay reached up and gave Danny a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

And with that, she walked out of his room, and out the house. Danny just stood in the same spot, his cheek tingling. A small smile made it's way across his face, and he touched the place where she kissed him. He was soon snapped out of his little daydream by his Dad, chapping on his already opened door. Danny quickly turned around to face him.

"How did you do?" he asked, entering the room and crossing his arms.

"Good. Lindsay explained it in a way that I understood."

"Good." Began Craig "But just take into mind, was it the right way."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Out of rage, Danny picked up one of the books and threw it at the door, causing a thud. He groaned and fell onto his bed. His Dad was being twisted. First he wanted Lindsay to tutor him, now that she's doing it, he can't stand her, and is trying to make out that she is teaching him a load of crap. Danny was never going to win with his Dad. Never.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. I’m going to kiss you now

**A/N: Hi guy's, thanks for all the amazing reviews, and I have been given some great advice from AmylovesDanny. Thanks girl! **

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass by rather slowly, but things between Danny and Lindsay only seemed to be getting better. At first, after the Pythagoras incident, thing's had been a little rocky, but after many hours of studying, laughing, and trying to explain thing's in a fun way, Danny had finally pulled himself way up in maths. All thanks to Lindsay. 

Danny awoke early one Saturday morning to find the orange glow from the streetlamps, outside his room, flooding his bedroom. Knowing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he slowly sat up, and climbed out of his big king sized bed. He grabbed a shirt from one of the posters of his bed and slipped it on.

* * *

It was still dark outside, but the birds could be heard, like every morning, and all Danny wanted to do was glue their beaks shut. It was too early to be singing, even for bird. Danny slowly trudged to his window, and opened his blind's. Like every morning, nothing outside seemed that interesting, but when he looked down, he was greeted by the sight of Lindsay wearing baggy red jogging trousers, new white trainers and a white fitted vest top that stopped just above her abdomen. It was more like a sports bra than a top. Her honey brown curls had been tied back into a ponytail, and a light layer of make-up had been applied. I mean you never know, she could end up meeting a very good looking guy on her run, and of course she would want to be looking nice. She was doing stretches, and was soon set to go. 

Feeling like he could do with a good run, Danny opened his window, careful not to make a loud enough noise to wake his Dad.

"Lindsay!" he said, well more like whispered.

She didn't hear him though, due to the fact that she was listening to her ipod.

"Lindsay!" he said, a little more audible.

Again though, nothing was heard.

Danny looked around his room frantically. He didn't want her to leave without him. His eye's soon fell upon an empty plastic bottle. He picked it up, and threw it in Lindsay's direction, hoping it would get her attention…well, it sure got her attention when it bounced off her head.

"Owww!" she said, pulling out a head phone and rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Came the voice of Danny

Not really knowing where the familiar voice had come from, Lindsay looked around herself.

"Danny?" she questioned, still not knowing where the voice was coming from

"Up here."

Lindsay soon met the gaze of the young Messer Boy. He was trying to act casual by half hanging out of the window.

"What the hell are you doing!" snapped Lindsay

"I was trying to get your attention."

"By hitting me over the head with a bottle?"

"I was aiming for the ground in front of you." He said

"Well I think you missed." She said with a chuckle "And they call you the basket ball Captain? Aren't you supposed to aim for your actual target?"

"Shut up." He said playfully "Listen, mind if I come running with you?"

"Sure, sounds fun." She said with a smile "Meet me in a few."

* * *

Well, just like Lindsay had asked, Danny was soon down, wearing black baggy shorts hat came just below his knee, and a white t-shirt that looked rather good on him. His hair was in it's usual style, all spiky, but he didn't seem to be wearing his glasses. 

"Ready to go?" he asked, jogging up towards Lindsay

"Waiting on you." She answered, getting up off of her porch step.

"Good, let's go."

The two took off into a nice paced jog, dodging people who were out walking there dog's.

"When's your math's exam?" asked Lindsay, trying to make conversation

"Monday." Answered Danny "If I fail this exam, I'm off the team."

"You won't." said Lindsay, turning to face him "You did really good, and I have loads of confidence in you."

"Thanks Lind's." he said with a smile "You goin to be there?"

"Yup, I'm going to wait outside until your paper has been marked. I want to be the first one you tell, that you've passed."

"Well, I have really appreciated you helping me. I know I've not been the nicest person in the world to you."

"No you haven't, but I've actually had fun. You're ok to hang out with."

Danny just gave a smile, and looked at her. Her chocolate brown eye's were sparkling, and she had a smile playing at her lips.

"Thanks." He said

He pulled her over with one arm, and gave her a small hug of thanks. She returned the hug, and soon they were off again, acting as though all those years of arguing and ignorance had never happened…just the way it should have been.

* * *

Soon Monday had arrived. Danny sat in the small class room, no one there apart from his teacher. This was his last chance to prove that he can do Math's. While Danny sat with his paper, Lindsay frantically paced the hall outside the room. She had one arm wrapped around herself, while she chewed on the thumb nail of her other. Why she was nervous, she didn't know. It wasn't like she was sitting the paper. It was Danny, but yet, she couldn't help but care. 

About an hour of pacing, Lindsay soon heard the door of the classroom click, and saw a very disappointed Danny walk out. He was clutching the paper in one hand, and Lindsay was gob smacked to see him like this.

"You failed?" she asked in disbelief

Soon Danny's disappointed frown turned into a smirk.

"Nope." He said, handing her his paper. "I got 92 percent!"

Lindsay had a huge smile on her face. She was so happy for him.

"Congratulations!" she said, giving him a hug "I'm so proud of you!"

Danny returned her hug. He was also happy. Things seemed to be really falling into place.

"Let's do something to celebrate!" he said

"Like what Danny?" asked an amused Lindsay "We're in the middle of school."

"Haven't you ever cut class?"

"…no." admitted Lindsay "What do you wanna do?"

"Why don't we go back to your place and watch a movie?" he suggested "I would offer my place, but if my Dad comes home for lunch and find's us there, he'll wipe the floor with us."

"My place it is then."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, both Danny and Lindsay sat on Lindsay's bed watching 'Mr & Mrs Smith'. 

"I love this movie." Said Lindsay in between a chuckle

"Me too." Said Danny "Do you think their as smart in real life as they are in this movie?"

"No."

Danny just gave a chuckle, and lay back in the bed. He shut his eye's and gave a deep sigh.

"My gosh your bed's comfy." He said, still with his eye's shut.

Lindsay just giggled and lay down beside him.

"I've never really thought about it." She said, turning to look at him.

Danny opened his eye's and turned his head to the side so he was facing her. Neither of them knew how close they were, but Danny was quite aware that they were inching closer to each other, and he wasn't planning on stopping it.

"I'm going to kiss you know." He said in a whisper

"Ok." Said Lindsay, following his actions in whispering.

Soon the two met in a kiss. Their first kiss together. It was slow at first, but soon turned into a more passionate heated one. Danny sat up from his lying position, never breaking from their embrace. He was soon on top of her, running his one hand up her side, while the other found it's way onto her hip. Her arms were round his neck, and soon she felt tugging at her shirt. That's when she pulled away.

"Danny wait." She said, both a little out of breath

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little confused

"If…if we do this…it'll be my first time."

Lindsay was expecting Danny to run right out the room, and never look back, but he didn't. Instead he gave a small smile.

"It's ok Lind's." he said "I won't hurt you."

Lindsay smiled, and with that, they both met in another kiss, only this time, they went the whole way.

* * *

A few hours later, Craig Messer returned home, expecting to find his son. 

"Danny!" he called, but received no answer "Danny!"

Again there was no answer. Deciding to check Danny's room, Craig climbed the stairs of his house, and without knocking, walked into the bedroom. It was empty however.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered to himself, and that's when he saw it.

Out the window, Craig saw his son holding a sleeping Lindsay in his arm's through the gap in her bedroom blind's. Fuming, he pulled out his cell phone and began to write a text.

* * *

In Lindsay's room, Danny lay wide awake holding in his arms a Lindsay. She looked peaceful and happy. He was brought out of his thought's by the beeping of his phone. He reached down the side of the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. It was a text from his Dad saying:

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Waking up alone

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the great reviews so far! It really means a lot.**

**You may find that throughout this story, Danny is going to be a bit of an asshole, but just remember, it's not his fault, it's Craig's, who**** is**

* * *

Danny flipped open his cell phone and looked at the message his dad had just sent him.

"_GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!!!" _it read.

Danny looked down at the sleeping beauty that was lying next to him. He couldn't just leave her there, all alone after sleeping with her. What would she think when she woke up? That she meant nothing to him, that she was just yet another piece of ass?

Danny let his head fall back down onto the duck feathered pillow and sighed deeply. He closed his eye's, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were becoming so complicated. A few more minutes went by, and everything was silent, but that was soon cut short when the beeping of Danny's phone was heard again. He flipped it open, and read another text.

"_I SAID NOW DANNY!!!"_

Danny groaned and gently got up out of the bed, making sure as not to wake Lindsay. He would explain what happened later. He gathered all his clothes, quickly got ready, and left. He didn't leave a note, or any sign that he had actually been there.

* * *

Craig stood in his son's room, arms folded, still staring out the window. Soon the sound of his front door was heard, and the footstep's of Danny downstairs.

"Get up here now!" he yelled

The reluctant footstep's could be heard making there way upstairs, and soon the bedroom door creaked open, and the head of Danny peered in.

"Yeah Dad?" he asked quietly

"Get in here." Said Craig, anger evident. "You didn't show up for practise…where were you?"

Danny gulped and entered his once known, sanctuary

"Nowhere, I'm sorry, it won't happen again

His dad stood towering over the window. He stood like he did at practise. Arm's folded, feet apart and a whistle round his neck. Danny slowly came and stood by his father, never looking at him though.

"Do you see that?" asked Craig "Do you see Lindsay in between those cracks in her blinds? She's lying in bed, asleep…and alone."

Danny didn't say anything, all he did was look at his feet. Out of anger, Craig grabbed the back of Danny's head and made him look out the window.

"DO YOU!" He screamed, spit coming out of his mouth.

Danny gave a slight nod, wincing at the pain in the back of his head. Craig took hold of a handful of his son's hair, tightening his grip.

"You have worked hard at getting your reputation." Said Craig sternly "You're the most popular guy in school, you have all the right friends, gorgeous girls falling all over themselves, trying to get your attention, and to make thing's better, you're captain of the team!"

Danny could feel his father's grip tighten more.

"You are not going to ruin what you've created for yourself, by screwing the nerd of the school!"

Violently, he released Danny from his grip, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Danny jumped by the sudden bang, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had just taken the one thing from Lindsay that she could never get back, and now he couldn't be with her.

* * *

A few hours later, Lindsay awoke to feel the other side of her bed empty. She sat up, a little confused by the fact that no one was there. There was only her clothes on the floor, and her T.V was off.

"Danny?" she called, looking around her self.

She grabbed her clothes, and quickly got redressed, a little upset at the fact that she was alone. After getting dressed, she slowly began to go downstairs.

"Danny?" she called again.

There was still no answer. Lindsay sighed, and was about to go back upstairs, but stopped when her Mom came out from the living room.

"Hi honey." She said

Lindsay, getting a fright, jumped at the sound of her Mom's voice.

"Mom!" she said quickly, turning to face her "Wh-when did you get in?"

"About 10 minutes ago." She answered "I called your name, but you didn't answer. I figured you were sleeping."

"I was" said Lindsay quickly "I was sleeping - in my bed - alone!"

All this was said in a rush.

"Ok honey." Said her mother, a little concerned "Calm down…are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just…never mind, sorry I scared you."

Diane gave a little nod of the head, as Lindsay began to head back upstairs.

* * *

Once, safely in her room, Lindsay fell onto the bed and began to cry. She pulled at her red sheet's and clutched them to her chest. He promised he wouldn't hurt her, but he had. He left her all alone. He didn't leave a note, or even woke her up to tell her he was leaving.

She continued to cry silently for a while, the she decided to go and see the one person who she could really trust, Stella.

* * *

Stella sat in her room reading one of her favourite book's, with soft music playing in the background. She was coming to the end of the book, when a gentle knock was heard on her door, and the cheerful face of her mother appeared.

"Stella, Lindsay's downstairs, she said she really need's to talk to you." Said Yvonne, Stella's Mom.

"Ok, Mom, just tell her to come up."

A few minutes later, Lindsay appeared in Stella's room, looking a little nervous. She was wearing her fitted grey v-neck sweater, and a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans. Her arm's were wrapped around her body, and she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Oh my gosh, Lind's" said Stella, setting her book down "What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid." Answered Lindsay, going into the open arms of her friend.

Stella enveloped Lindsay into a hug, and soon became aware that some really was wrong when she began to cry. Stella had known Lindsay all her life, and it was only on a rare occasion that she ever saw her cry.

"What did you do?" she asked, gently rubbing her back

"Please don't tell my Mom this…I…I slept with Danny." She whispered "And when I woke up he was gone, he didn't even leave me a note or anything, and he hasn't even tried to call me."

Stella was dumbfounded. Her best friend had just slept with the most popular boy in school, who was also an old friend of theirs.

"Don't worry Lind's…I'm sure he'll call."

* * *

Well, the day's went by, and Lindsay still hadn't received a call from Danny. She hadn't even saw him in Math's class. It was like he had evaporated into thin air or something! It was Thursday afternoon when Lindsay had finally caught a glimpse of him. She had been walking with Stella, Peyton, Mc and Hawkes when she saw him, standing alone at the vending machine.

"Guy's, I'll talk to you later." She said, leaving them.

Without waiting for them to say anything, Lindsay headed towards Danny, holding her book's tightly to her chest.

"Hey." She said, a little quietly.

Danny looked at her then back at the machine.

"Hey." He said, not as friendly as she would have liked.

He put in his dollar bill once again into the machine that kept spitting it back out.

"I just wanted to know how you were." Said Lindsay, still waiting on him to look at her

"I'm fine…Damn machine!"

He put his dollar in again, this time it accepted it.

"I've been waiting for you to call." She said.

Danny walked right past her once receiving his item from the machine, Lindsay quickly followed

"I mean, you were going to call right?"

"I've been busy." He answered flatly.

"Oh, you didn't even have enough time to come round my house and talk to me…I mean, we do live next door to each other Danny. It's not like you're 40 minutes away, it's more like 40 seconds."

"I said I was busy."

It was quiet for a while, but Lindsay continued to walk with him.

"Are you still needing tutored?" she asked

"I got what I wanted." He said "No need to keep doing something I'm now good at."

"Are you ok?" asked Lindsay "You're acting a little strange."

"I'm fine…I just think that…what happened between the two of us was…a mistake. I mean, it's not like we're ever going to be together, or get married or something. What's the point of starting something that's never going to last. I mean, I'm a jock, and you're...not. We're in different cliques."

Lindsay stopped in shock. Danny turned to face her. The bell soon rung, and everyone headed to class, leaving the two teen's in the hallway.

"Was…was I not… good?" asked Lindsay softly

"You were fine." Said Danny "You're just not for me."

Lindsay could feel tears coming to her eye's. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." She whispered "When we were friends, you didn't respect me…when I was helping you, you didn't respect me."

He could feel the guilt once again wash over him.

"You took my virginity…" she whispered "…AND YOU STILL DIDN'T RESPECT ME!"

Her tears had finally fallen, as she screamed the last part.

"How could I have ever thought of being in love with someone like you?"

With that, she walked past him, brushing against him as she went. Danny stood nailed to the spot. Now to make everything worse, she had been in love with him. Danny sighed, and sat down on a nearby chair. If only she knew this wasn't his doing…but his father's.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know, it was really long, but I got right into this chapter. Thing's will be bumpy from now on with the two, but please remember, IIT'S CRAIG'S FAULT!!**


	6. It's Blue

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's! You all rock!!!**

* * *

_She was beautiful. Her porcelain skin was so soft, and her big chocolate brown eye's were filled with passion, trust and love. Her nails dug into his back as he kissed her along her jaw line. From his back, her hands began to run down his arms, lingering at his tattoo. Her hair was splayed across her duck feathered__ pillow, causing her curls to form a halo look. His kisses soon travelled to her lip's, where their embrace never broke. When they finally broke apart, he looked deep into her eye's. Blue meeting brown. Their noses were touching, and he lowered his head down and kissed her shoulder._

"_I love you." He whispered into her ear._

_He looked deep into her eye's once more, and just as she was about to speak_

"Danny!" came the cry of his Dad "Time for school, get up!"

Danny slowly opened his eye's to find himself in his own bed, alone, just the way he had left her. It had been about 2 ½ weeks since the little incident between him and Lindsay, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop dreaming about her. That had been the 4th dream that week that he had, had about Lindsay.

Sighing deeply, Danny covered his face with a pillow. How could this have happened? How did his Dad have to catch him?

"DANNY!" Came the cry of his Dad

Danny quickly climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, the smell of bacon chocking him. He entered the kitchen to see his Dad placing two plates on the table.

"Eat up." Said Craig "You've got a big day of training today."

"Dad, can I not just leave training for like a day?" asked Danny, taking a seat "I mean, Basket Ball is not the most important thing in the world you know."

"Really? It is to a lot of people." Began Craig "Like me for example."

"I'm just saying Dad, I need to make room for other thing's."

"Like what?" asked Craig, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Like school, my friends…Math's."

Craig gave his son a disgusted look, got up, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Go get ready!" he said, as he left Danny sitting at the table alone.

* * *

Lindsay awoke to the sound of beeping. _Beep, beep, beep. _She reluctantly opened her eye's to see the devilish numbers of her alarm clock staring back at her. No handsome face like she wished. She slowly sat up, her covers falling to her waist. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with matching pyjama bottoms. 

Slipping out of bed, Lindsay headed down the stairs, and entered her living room to see her Mom eating a bowl of cereal and watching T.V.

"Morning Honey." She said, turning back to the T.V and taking another spoonful of cereal "You want some breakfast?"

Lindsay just watched her Mom. She put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, and then another, and another. Each one making Lindsay feel more and more sick.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Diane, placing the bowl down and walking towards her daughter "You don't look so good."

"I…I think…I'm going to throw up."

* * *

Lindsay placed a hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Concerned, Diane followed her, and soon the sounds of retching could be heard. 

"Lindsay?" called Diane "Lindsay open the door."

A few minutes later, Lindsay opened the door to the bathroom. She was white as a sheet, and the sweat was lashing off of her.

"I don't feel to well Mom." She said, sitting back down on to the bathroom floor, by the toilet.

"I can see that." Said Diane, sitting next to her daughter and rubbing her back "Go back to bed, there is no way you're going to school today."

Feeling to sick to make a protest, Lindsay gave a light nod, and with the help of her Mom, walked back up the stairs. She lay down onto her bed, feeling to weak to even crawl under the covers.

"You probably have a virus." Said Diane, sitting next to Lindsay.

"Probably." Came the muffled voice of her daughter.

"yeah, well honey, I'm going to work, will you be alright by yourself until I get back?"

"Yeah." Said Lindsay, turning to face her Mom. "I'll be fine."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Diane had left for work, leaving Lindsay in her room. Lindsay got up off her bed, walked to her wardrobe and began to pull clothes out. She was smart, and she already knew that she didn't have a virus, but something that could be much worse. Lindsay quickly got ready, grabbed some money, and headed to the pharmacy, for something she didn't expect to buy until she was about in her thirties…a pregnancy test. 

The walk to the pharmacy felt like the longest walk that she had ever made. Lindsay was tired, still feeling sick, and scared of what the test's results would be. She rounded the final corner of her journey, and was pleased to see Yvonne Bonasera, Stella's Mom, behind the desk.

"_That's right!" _cried Lindsay to herself _"I forgot Stella's Mom worked here!"_

* * *

Picking up the pace, Lindsay began to run to the pharmacy. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't quiet either. There was about 5 people waiting for their medication, but Lindsay couldn't really wait that long. She walked to the front of the line, people cursing her as she cut them. 

"Yvonne." Whispered Lindsay, trying to get her attention.

Yvonne saw the 17 year old at the desk, and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey Lind's" she said cheerfully "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help." Said Lindsay with pleading eye's "I think I'm in trouble and I don't know what to do."

"Ok, calm down." Said Yvonne, taking Lindsay behind the counter "Jill."

One of Yvonne's co-workers turned to face her.

"Yeah?" said Jill

"Could you cover for me for a bit? Emergency."

"Sure." Said Jill with a nod.

Yvonne smiled with thanks, and directed Lindsay into a small nearby room.

* * *

The room was dark, and smelled quite strange. It had a sink attached to the wall, a few broom's, a mop and a bucket. It was obviously a janitors closet. There was also another door inside, it led to a small toilet. 

"What's wrong?" asked Yvonne, turning on the light "Are you ok?"

"Yvonne, I think I'm in big trouble." Lindsay was almost in tears.

"Lindsay, what did you do!?" asked Yvonne, very worried now "It can't be that bad."

"You're pregnant right?" asked Lindsay

Yvonne gave a light nod, her face told that she was confused.

"Yes." She said slowly "But what has this to do with you being in trouble?"

"Yvonne, I think I'm pregnant." Said Lindsay, tears finally falling.

Yvonne stood dumfounded. Lindsay Monroe, the little girl she has known since she was a baby, is standing in front of her, telling her the biggest news in the world.

"Who… who did you sleep with?" she finally stuttered out.

"Danny Messer." Said Lindsay, running her hand's through her hair "I was tutoring him in math's, and he passed. We celebrated in cutting class, going back to my place, and watching a movie. Then, o…one thing led to another, and the next thing I know Is, I wake up, and he's gone. He hasn't even called, and when I met him in school, he said that what we did was a mistake. He doesn't want anything to do with me, and if I'm pregnant, then…he might not want anything to do with the baby."

Lindsay was in hysteric's. Her face was glazed with tears, and her eye's were red and puffy.

"Ok," began Yvonne "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to go and get you a test, we'll take it now, so you won't be alone, and when we get the result's, then we'll think about what we're going to do. Ok?"

Lindsay nodded, trying hard to calm down.

"Ok." She stuttered out.

* * *

Lindsay and Yvonne both paced the closet. The little stick was sitting on the sink, and there was only a minute left until Lindsay would find out her fate. 

"What are you going to do if it's positive?" asked Yvonne.

"I…I don't know." Sighed Lindsay "I'll definitely have the baby, I couldn't abort it. I…I don't even think I could put it up for adoption. I guess, I'll tell my Mom."

"What about Danny?" asked Yvonne "Doesn't he have a right to know?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Well, 3 minutes up." Said Yvonne, looking at her watch "You ready to see if you're going to become a Mom?"

Lindsay gave a light nod, and they both approached the sink, where the little white stick sat staring at them.

"The end's blue." Stated Lindsay "What does that mean?"

"It mean's…you're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. Lindsay Monroe! Mommy to be!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I can't believe the amount that I'm getting. It means a lot :o) **

* * *

Lindsay stood there, staring at the stick. This can't be happening! She quickly snatched up the stick and the box, fumbling around the box, looking for the directions. 

"No, no, no." she kept muttering "This can't be happening!"

She read the result key, and it was true. Blue was positive. She slowly dropped the box and the stick to the ground, sliding down the wall, and sitting on the floor.

Feeling sorry for Lindsay, Yvonne sat next to her, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry." Said Yvonne in a soothing voice "Everything will be ok, I promise."

Lindsay looked up at her, wiping away her tears.

"How do I tell my Mom?"

* * *

It was about 5 ½ hours later, and Lindsay, Yvonne, and Stella, who had been told everything, sat in Lindsay's house, waiting for Diane to return home. Lindsay sat in the armchair, motionless. She soon heard her Mom's car park in the driveway, it was time. 

Lindsay, Stella and Yvonne all stood up, and watched as Diane walked into the living room, a smile on her face.

"How you feeling honey?" asked Diane, cupping her daughters face in her hands, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Actually, Diane…" began Yvonne "Lindsay wants to tell you something."

Lindsay stepped back from her Mom, but never breaking eye contact.

"…I'm pregnant."

Without waiting for a reaction from her Mother, Lindsay and Stella both ran upstairs, while Yvonne caught a stumbling Diane.

"She's...she's pregnant?" questioned Diane, taking a seat in the armchair that Lindsay once occupied.

"Yeah." Said Yvonne "She came into the pharmacy today."

"How did this happen?...Who's the father?"

"Lindsay told me that she slept with Danny Messer, and that he doesn't want anything to do with her now."

Diane, in shock, turned to look at Yvonne.

"He doesn't want anything to do with her?" she asked "My daughter is having his baby and he wants nothing to do with her!?"

"He doesn't know about the baby yet."

* * *

Lindsay lay on her bed, her head resting on Stella's lap. She couldn't believe that within a few hours, her whole life had changed. 

"I can't believe this." Said Lindsay "I'm actually going to be a Mom."

"I know." Said Stella, playing with her friends hair "Are you going to tell Danny?"

"Eventually, but right now, telling my Mom is enough for one day."

They both gave a light chuckle.

"I'm actually…" began Lindsay "I'm actually looking forward to this. I actually really want this baby."

At that moment, there was a knock on Lindsay's door. She sat up, as her Mom and Yvonne walked in. Diane just gave her a sympathetic look, which soon turned to a small smile.

"Don't worry honey." She said, sitting next to her daughter "I'm not going to let you be alone through this."

"You're not mad?" asked Lindsay in disbelief

"Of course not!" said Diane "I'm more mad at Danny!"

"Thanks Mom."

Diane took her daughter into a hug, whispering 'I love you' in her ear. It was good that she wouldn't be alone through it all.

* * *

The next day at school, Lindsay felt as though everyone was staring at her, which was weird, because no one had mentioned to anyone else that she was pregnant. She walked past a group of girls, who began to whisper and point at her. Lindsay was beginning to think that she had a 'kick me' sign on her back. She began to speed up her pace, almost running to her locker. 

Once reaching her locker, she found it strange that Cindy and her group of friends were hanging around near by. They were giggling and laughing, pointing and whispering. As hard as it was, Lindsay tried to ignore them. She entered her combination, and soon her locker was open, and that's when it happened. As her locker door swung open, about 60 condoms fell out of it and onto the floor by her feet.

Lindsay's face was beetroot red as Cindy and her friends began to laugh even more. That's when Lindsay saw them, the posters all over the wall.

_Lindsay Monroe! Mommy to be!_

They were everywhere. All over the locker's, wall's, door's and a some were just flung on the ground.

_Lindsay Monroe! Mommy to be!...Lindsay Monroe! Mommy to be! _

* * *

That's all she could see! By this time, a large group of people had crowded round her in the hall, laughing at her.

"Hey Lind's!" came the cry of a boy "Wanna go do it in the closet… I promise to wear protection!"

This received a roar of laughter.

"Aww, Lindsay!" came the cry of another boy "Don't go with him! Come with me…I'll show you a good time!"

They all continued to laugh at her. Tears were coming to her eye's, and all she did was run away.

"Aww." Said Cindy, walking in front of Lindsay's locker, and turning to everyone "It looks like Lindsay is a little stage fright. She doesn't like the attention."

Everyone just laughed, and walked away.

* * *

Lindsay just ran through the hall's. Boy's shouting rude comments to her, and other's just laughing or shaking their head's. She continued to run until she found herself in the basket ball court. She shut the door, covered her ears and screamed. Someone had obviously found out she was pregnant. 

"Lindsay?" came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Lindsay turned round to come face to face with Don Flack.

"Flack!" she said "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's ok…listen, I…I saw the posters in the halls."

Lindsay just looked at her feet. This was so humiliating.

"Is it true?" he continued "Are you actually pregnant?"

All she did was nod, but was shocked when she felt Flack put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, to meet his caring blue eye's.

"Well, if you ever need anything…I'm here for you, ok."

Lindsay gave a small smile, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Flack." She said "I just need to tell Danny now."

"Why?"

* * *

Don stormed through the boy's locker room, bumping into people and never looking back. He was appalled when Lindsay told him what had happened. Flack rounded his last corner, and soon Danny was seen. He was putting on his shirt when Flack walked up to him. 

"Hey Flack." He said, but instead of a 'hey' in return, he got a punch in the face. "What the hell was that for!"

Flack grabbed Danny by the shirt and pinned him against the lockers.

"I used to have a lot of respect for you man." Spat Flack "I thought you were different from everyone else, but it turns out I was wrong!"

"Flack, what are you talking about?" asked Danny, slightly confused

"Lindsay told me what happened!"

Danny was shocked. He never meant for this to turn out this way.

"What did she say?" asked Danny

"She told me that you guys slept together, then when she woke up, you had pissed off, you don't want anything to do with her, and now she's pregnant with YOUR kid!"

Danny's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"She's pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know, not one of my better chapters, but please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	8. I’m not leaving you to do this alone

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I think I know where this story is heading now. I just want to say, that later on in this story, Danny's Dad may get more abusive towards his son, but nothing really bad will happen, like Danny being in hospital. So please be warned. **

* * *

Flack stood staring at his friend in disbelief, he was still pinning him against the lockers. Danny's eyes were wide, and he looked as though he had just saw a ghost. There was no way in hell that he didn't know Lindsay was pregnant. 

"Sh-she can't be pregnant." He spluttered out "I mean…She…"

"Don't tell me you didn't know Dan, there's posters everywhere!" snapped Flack.

"I swear Flack, I had no idea. I was in here really early this morning practising, I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Flack looked Danny right in the eye's, and saw that he was telling the truth. He slowly let go of his friend, but never taking his eye's off of him.

"You really didn't know?"

"Honest!" he said "…I just can't believe it."

Danny, who was still in shock, took a seat on a bench. All the colour had drained from his cheeks, and he looked as though he was about to pass out. Flack took a seat next to him, and all was silent for about five minutes, until Danny decided to confess as to what had happened.

"I never meant to hurt her, you know." He began, never looking at Flack though "I never wanted to leave her that day. I could have stayed with her forever, just knowing that she was there…it was a great feeling."

"Then why did you leave?" asked Flack, wanting to hear Danny's side of the story now.

"My Dad." Said Danny flatly "He saw me out the window and flipped out. Text me saying I was to get home. Everything has been really bad since it happened…When my Mom walked out on us a few years ago, I had no clue as to what was going on. She always told me that she loved me, and that I was her number one guy, but the morning I woke up, and she was gone…I just kept blaming myself…now I know though why she left. She couldn't take my Dad's abuse any more…I only wish se had taken me with her."

"So what are you going to do about your baby?" asked Flack, hoping for a good answer.

"I grew up most of my life with one parent man,… my baby's not going to have that."

* * *

When Stella arrived in school, she went straight to the cafeteria to get her breakfast. It was quieter than usual, and she was surprised to see Lindsay sitting in one of the corner's, holding her knees to her chest. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she had been crying. Feeling that her friend was more important than the emptiness in her stomach, Stella walked over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked

"Someone found out I'm pregnant. Now the whole school knows."

Stella was in shock. How could the school find out in under a day!?

"They had posters everywhere, and my locker was stuffed full of condoms." Lindsay let out a pathetic chuckle "You'd think they would have better things to do with their time, than make a full of me. How they found out, I don't know, but I think it was Cindy who was behind it. I thought I saw her Mom in the pharmacy Yesterday. When your Mom took me round the back, and then came back out for a test, she put two and two together. She must have told Cindy."

"I'm sorry Lind's." said Stella, wrapping her arms around her friend "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Lindsay just clutched onto her friends arm, squeezing it and hugging her back.

"Its not your fault Stell." Began Lindsay "I shouldn't have slept with Danny in the first place…and to make thing's worse, I told him I loved him!"

She gave another emotionless chuckle as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"How stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid Lind's, not in the least!" said Stella "You can't help who you fall for. I didn't want to fall in love with Mac, but it happened, and I do love him."

"I just wished he would have felt it too."

* * *

At that moment, the cafeteria door gently opened, and the head of Danny peered round. He entered fully when he saw Lindsay, and stood awkwardly by the door, looking at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

Lindsay gave a light nod, and out of politeness, Stella gave her friend a hug, and left the two alone. Once she was gone, Lindsay stood up off the chair, and made her way over to Danny, but making sure they were about 10 feet apart.

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

Danny could notice how awkward this was for her. She was clutching onto the bottom of her sleeves, and her arms were wrapped around her body. She wasn't standing in one place either, but moving from foot to foot.

"I came to tell you that I heard about…the _news_." He said

"That's what you're calling it?" stated Lindsay "The _news_?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked "Lindsay, I'm so freaked out right now!"

"And I'm not!" she practically yelled "Danny, my whole life has changed now! In nine months, I'll be passing a human being out of me! I'm going to start college with a baby! When I get my first car, it'll have a baby chair in it! I don't get to join in on P.E anymore, I'll have to start the pre-mothers course soon, and I'll miss my senior Prom!...So I'm sorry if **you're **freaked out, but if you could just stop thinking about yourself for like a millisecond, and maybe start thinking about the person this is **_really_** going to affect, you might just see how lucky you really are."

* * *

By the end of her announcement, Lindsay was in floods of tears. She covered her face with her hands, and was already picturing Danny walking out of the cafeteria, leaving her alone again, but she was startled by someone's arms wrapping around her. An arm around her waist, and a hand stroking her hair.

"Shh." She heard Danny whisper "Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him "I'm going to be raising this baby all by myself. Our kid isn't going to have two parents at Parents night, and our kid won't be able to look up in the stands when he's playing soccer, and see his Dad cheering him on!... Our kid isn't even going to have a proper family."

"Yes he is." Said Danny "Cause I'm not leaving you to do this alone…Lindsay, I didn't want to leave you that day. I wanted to be with you…I still do!...My Dad saw us, and he flipped out. That's why I had to leave you there…hell, that's why I didn't even talk to you in school."

"Couldn't you have just said 'no' to your Dad?" asked Lindsay, allowing Danny to wipe her tears.

Without saying anything, Danny stepped back slightly, and pulled up his t-shirt, stopping just above his toned abdomen. It was covered in bruises. The black and blue marks making their way across to his side. Lindsay was wide eyed. She hadn't seen them 2 ½ weeks ago.

"See why I couldn't risk being with you Lind's?" asked Danny, putting his shirt back down "I was doing it to protect you too…I love you, ok?...I'm in love with you."

Lindsay looked deep into his eyes, and saw nothing but the truth. He really did love her, and all he wanted was to be for her and their baby.

"I love you too." She said.

Slowly Danny pulled her back to him. They hugged, and when Danny and Lindsay's eyes met again, they embraced in a loving kiss. Thankfully Danny didn't seem as bad as his Dad.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a little sorter, but please R&R. Thanks :o) The story still has a long way to go, so please note that just because they got together, doesn't mean it's over soon ;o)**


	9. You can come home when I say so

**A/N: Yay! My 100th review! Thanks guys! Means so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please, please continue to R&R. **

* * *

Lindsay practically skipped into her house that night. She had a huge smile on her face, which never faded. She skipped into the kitchen, where she saw her Mom making dinner. 

"Hi honey." She said, looking over her shoulder "What's got you so happy?"

"Danny." Said Lindsay, walking up beside her Mom, helping her by cutting some vegetables "He accidentally found out about the baby, but he wants to be apart of our lives."

"I thought he wanted nothing to do with you." Said Diane, confusion evident in her voice.

"I did too, but…Danny's got some…_issues_, with his Dad. It's his Dad that didn't want us together."

Diane put down the knife she was using, and turned to face her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What kind of _issues_?" she asked.

Diane wasn't going to admit it, but…she liked Danny, she always had, and if his father was doing anything to harm him, then she would make sure child services were aware.

All Lindsay did was dodge the question.

"He wants a girl." She said with a smile, never looking at her Mom "I can just imagine him with a baby girl in his arms."

"Lindsay!" snapped Diane "Answer the question. What's going on with Danny and Craig?"

Lindsay looked down, she didn't know if it was a good idea to mention this.

"Danny…he, he just had a couple of bruises on his stomach at school today. No biggie."

"Yes 'biggie' Lindsay!" She cried "Craig's hurting him? Is that what you're saying?"

"I can't prove that Mom! He didn't come right out and say 'My Dad kicks the crap out me'. I just put two and two together…that's what I came up with."

Diane sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Without actual proof that Craig was being abusive towards his son, they couldn't do anything about it. I mean, Danny _could _have gotten the bruises from anywhere. He was the Captain of the basket Ball team. He could have gotten them from there.

"Apart from that…" continued Diane "What else did he say?"

"He told me he loved me… he never wanted to hurt me and that he wants to be there for the both of us. Me…and our baby."

Diane just smiled. She knew Danny was better than what was being said of him. He wouldn't get a girl in trouble and leave her.

* * *

Danny sat at the kitchen table, writing a text to Flack.

_Hey Man. Told Lind's I loved her. I'm goin to be there 4 the baby. _

_We're not lettin my Dad ruin this 4 us. TTYL _

_D _

He clicked 'send', just as his Dad walked in.

"Phone away at the table." He snapped, slapping him over the back of the head.

Sighing, Danny quickly put his phone away. Since he had gotten home, Craig had been in an angry mood. 3 guesses as to what was causing it.

"Dad…Is everything ok?" asked Danny, knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"I'm fine!" said his Dad through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger

It was silent for a while. An uncomfortable silence.

"I got my Physic's test results back today." Said Danny, trying to make conversation "I passed."

* * *

It remained quiet as Craig ate. Danny wasn't allowed away from the table until everyone had finished. It was a rule.

"Dad…please tell me what's wrong." Said Danny

"You know what's wrong." Glared Craig "Learning that I'm going to be a grandfather at the age of 38! 38 Danny!"

He continued to glare at his son.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he screamed "I knew about you and Lindsay! And I wasn't at all amused by the fact, as you can remember, but what type of idiot doesn't use protection! Huh! You have just ruined your whole life! Instead of becoming a pro Basket Ball player, you're going to be playing with a kid in a park!"

Danny just looked down. He had gotten a really hard time from his Dad after sleeping with Lindsay…this was going to be even harder for him.

"Get out!" came the cry from Craig.

Danny's head snapped up. Did his Dad just say what he thought he did?

"Get out!" repeated Craig.

* * *

Danny was confused. Was he to get out of the room, or the house all together? Craig stood up, walked over to Danny, and grabbed the back of his shirt. He pulled him out of his seat, and dragged him out into the hall. He threw him against a wall, causing Danny to fall and hit his head of the table where the phone sat. He sat up against the wall, feeling a pain above his eye brow. It was bleeding.

Craig stood towering over Danny, just like he had done at the window the day he and Lindsay were together. Craig then Grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt, and hauled him back to his feet.

"You can come home when I say so." He spat, and with that, Danny was thrown onto the porch outside.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, and Lindsay decided it would be nice to sit on her porch and read. She was reading a book on pregnancy, and the different stages you will go through. Right now she was going through morning sickness.

She was just about to go back inside when she saw Danny go flying out his front door, and land on is porch on his back.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lindsay, running down her steps to Danny.

* * *

He sat up, a pain crawling from the bottom of his back to in between his shoulder blades. The door slammed in his face, just as Lindsay knelt down beside him.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." He said, wincing at the cut above his eye as he touched it.

"No you're not." Said Lindsay, clutching onto his arm "You're bleeding, let's get you inside."

* * *

Diane sat in her living room watching Extreme Makeover: home edition. She was feeling very relaxed until she saw her daughter walk in with Danny, who was bleeding.

"What happened?" she asked, getting up and examining Danny's head

"My Dad threw me out." Said Danny "Decided to rough me up a bit first though."

"Danny you need to tell this to the police!" said Lindsay

"What good will it do Lind's?" he asked "It's my word against his. He's also a teacher, so I think the cop's will need a little bit more evidence than a cut above the eye and some bruises."

As much as she hated to admit it, Danny was right. They did need more to prove his Dad was being abusive.

"I'll go and get the guest room made up." Said Diane "You can stay here as long as you want. Lindsay will clean that cut."

* * *

With that, Diane went upstairs, and Lindsay took Danny to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath, as Lindsay searched through the cupboard for antiseptic cleanser.

"Thanks Lindsay." Said Danny

"What for?" she asked with a chuckle

"For being so nice to me. I mean, I haven't been the greatest person on the planet recently."

"It's ok." She said, putting some of the cleanser on a cotton wool ball "I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She went to dab his cut with the cleanser, but before she even touched it, he pulled away.

"Ow." He said

Lindsay just chuckled

"Danny, I haven't even touched you yet."

"Just practising." He said with a smile "This is going to hurt like hell."

"Yeah, well, just wait until you see me in 9 months, then you can see what pain really is."

They just chuckled as Lindsay cleaned his cut. She finished up by giving it a quick dab with cold water, and gently towel drying it.

"Just leave it uncovered. It should heal better with some fresh air." She said, tracing it with her fingers.

Danny looked into her eyes, and soon, she caressed the side of his face. He put his hand on top of hers, and gently pulled her closer. They were mere inches away from kissing, when the doorbell went.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	10. you’re going to be the most amazing mom

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you're all enjoying the fic :o) **

* * *

They were mere inches away from kissing when the doorbell went. 

"Damn." Groaned Danny, letting out a little sigh.

Lindsay gave a chuckle, leaving Danny sitting on the edge of the bath, as she went to answer the door. She opened it, to find a lot of people. Stella and Mac. Hawkes and Peyton, and Flack and his girlfriend Aiden Burn.

Aiden wasn't like all the other girls that Danny and Flack hung around with. She was nice and kind. She would talk to you about boys and normal girl things, something in which Stella and Lindsay did best.

"Oh, hey guys." Said Lindsay with a smile "Come on in. I wasn't expecting anyone."

The six friends entered the house, all with smiles on their faces.

"We thought that we would come and see how you are." Said Flack

"Who's the Dad!" Aiden almost cried "Please, I'm dying here and no one actually knows!"

"We know." Said the other five.

"Ok." Said Aiden "Let me correct myself. No one, apart from these five, actually knows! Please, please, please tell!"

Lindsay just gave a chuckle at Aiden's eagerness. And at that moment, Danny emerged from the bathroom. Lindsay just looked at him and smiled. She turned back to Aiden, who's eye's were practically half way out her skull.

" NO WAY!" She cried "You and Messer!... Messer and You!...how…when…Why am I always last to know these things!"

* * *

Everyone just chuckled as Diane came down stairs. She was carrying a pile of sheet's, that she could barley see over.

"Danny, that's your room ready." She said, walking towards the kitchen

"You're living here!" everyone barked

"Dad threw me out." Said Danny

"Ugh." Said Aiden in disgust "Sorry Danny, but your Dad really needs his head kicked in…I could see if my cousin Barry would do it. What do ya say?"

Danny gave a chuckle, and headed into the living room, quickly followed by the rest of his friends.

"I don't think it's that simple Aid." He said, taking a seat "I'll just get it even more. He said I can come home when he say's so."

"You're not going to though, right?" said Lindsay, a little alarmed "I mean, you're not actually going to go and live with him again? You could stay here, or…or at Flack's!"

"Lindsay, what choice do I have?" he asked "My dad controls my life, and until I'm out of high school…it's always going to be that way."

* * *

Well, the week's went by, and finally the whole school had found out that Danny was the father of the baby. Cindy wasn't at all pleased. Craig still hadn't allowed Danny home yet, but for some reason he was still allowed on the team. It was Thursday afternoon, and Danny, Flack and the rest of the team, were busy at practise.

"How's Lindsay been?" asked Flack, playing a little one on one with Danny.

"Ok. She's been sick a lot, but I guess that's normal for someone who's pregnant. She's going to the doctors today for an ultra sound."

Flack just gave a chuckle, as Danny kicked his ass in winning.

"Danny, Flack!" came the cry from Craig "Over here now!"

The two ran over to where the whole team met in a circle around Craig.

"Ok guys!" he cried "Get in your teams, shirts over there, skins over there."

He said, pointing to where everyone was to go. Danny was heading over with Flack to the skins corner, but was called back.

"Danny!" called Craig "Come here a minute."

Danny jogged over to his Dad.

"What?" he snapped, still mad at him for what he done.

"Go outside and run laps." Said Craig

"What!?" cried Danny "Coach it's pouring of rain! What do I need to run laps for anyway!?"

"Cause I said so." Said Craig simply "5 times around the field. Go"

* * *

Danny cursed under his breath and began to jog outside. It was more than just raining out. There was not one patch of blue in the sky. Instead thousands of grey/black clouds took over. The rain seemed like it was never going to stop, and the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance could be heard.

* * *

Lindsay, who had started the pre-mothers course a week ago, sat in her class room alone. No one else apart from her teacher. She busy daydreaming, and decided to look out the window. She loved when it rained, just not when it thundered.

She sighed, but soon her gaze fell on a figure outside. He was wearing one of the schools red Basket Ball uniforms, and nothing else. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Danny.

"Miss Duffy." Said Lindsay "I need to go out just now."

"Ok dear, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no…no I just need some fresh air. I feel a little sick."

"Ok. Try not to be too long."

Lindsay nodded, and walked out the classroom.

She went outside, where the rain was getting heavier. She saw Danny approaching her, and jogged up beside him.

"What are you doing out here!?" she yelled over the sound of the thunder, which was getting closer

"Following orders." He said, his jaw chattering "Dad wants me to run the field 5 times."

"How many have you ran?"

"Two. Ahh!"

Danny began to slow down, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He began to stagger a bit, but was soon caught by Lindsay.

"Sit down." She said, bringing him down so they were kneeling on the ground.

"It's just so cold." He said, his jaw still chattering.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

Danny looked over at Lindsay. Her light pink sweater had turned darker due to the rain, and he honey brown locks had become soaking, some sticking to the side of her face. She was sitting here, outside in the pouring rain, sitting on the football field, the mud covering the front half of her jeans. She didn't have to come out here, but she did. She did because she loved him.

"What?" asked Lindsay, wondering why Danny was staring at her.

"Nothing…It's just…you're going to be the most amazing mother in the world soon. And I'm really proud, and honoured that your baby, is my baby."

Lindsay just smiled. That was so sweet of him.

"Thank you." She said "You're going to be a great Dad too."

Danny smiled, reached up, and kissed her. Once they pulled apart, Lindsay helped Danny to his feet, and they both walked back inside.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I might fast forward a bit in the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	11. Prom Night

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. I've been dying to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

As the months went by, Lindsay's sickness had died down. She had gained a small bump, and was a little upset that her favourite jeans didn't fit anymore, but she was thankful that Danny was still living with her.

Well, the day that Lindsay wasn't looking forward to came. Prom. It had been months before she even found out about the baby that she bought _the _most amazing dress. It was floor length, fitted at the top but flared at the bottom. It was a deep wine colour, and reminded her so much of the dress that Hilary Duff wore in 'A Cinderella Story'. Just different colour. Unfortunately, she no longer could fit into it, and wasn't feeling up to going to Prom anyway.

Danny on the other hand had to go. He was up for Prom King -which of course he would get-, and Cindy was up for Prom Queen. Both would walk away with the crown.

* * *

Well, Danny stood in the hallway of the Monroe house, getting his tie fixed by Diane.

"Now you go out and have fun." She said, putting his collar down and smoothing out his jacket.

"I will Mrs Monroe." He said with a smile "Have you seen Lindsay?"

"She's upstairs sleeping…The baby's taking a lot out of her."

Danny just nodded, understanding perfectly what Diane was on about. Lindsay had been sleeping a lot lately, and she deserved to just kick back and relax. She was not only carrying a baby, but also making sure Danny was feeling quite at home, and the truth was…the place he was in now, was his home.

A couple of minutes later, a big limo pulled up outside. Time to go. Danny climbed in, where he was greeted by Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Peyton and Aiden. Since learning about Lindsay's pregnancy, they had all become really good friends. And with that, they were off.

* * *

The hall was mobbed with people. They were dancing, screaming with happiness, and of course, there were one or two fights going on. Danny couldn't wait to get home. He felt very uncomfortable around everyone.

He sat off to the side with Flack, Mac and Hawkes. They were just talking -about nothing in particular- when Danny's Dad approached them.

"Danny." Said Craig, motioning for him to come over "I need to talk to you."

Danny gave his friend a last minute glance, and then began to walk to a far away corner to talk to him.

"What?" said Danny, less than friendly

"I just want to say," began Craig "That if you walk away with the crown tonight, you can come home."

"Dad." Began Danny "Even if I don't get the 'crown', I'll be going home anyway…and it won't be with you."

With that, Danny wakled away. He felt great! He had finally stood up for himself.

* * *

The night went on, and soon everyone was gathered for the crowning of the Prom King and Queen.

"And this years Prom King and Queen are… Cindy Wilson and Danny Messer!"

No shock there.

The crowd began to cheer as Danny and Cindy were crowned. They soon made their way onto the dance floor, where the began to sway to the slow music.

"This is so romantic isn't it" sighed Cindy "You and Me…together."

"We aren't together Cindy." Said Danny "I'm with someone I actually care about…and who cares about me too."

Cindy pulled back and looked at him. She looked angry…or, maybe even jealous.

"Well, why aren't you with her now?" she spat

"You're right." With that, Danny pulled away from her "See ya later."

Everyone watched as Danny left Cindy in the middle of the dance floor, and walked out the hall.

* * *

It was yet another beautiful night, and once Lindsay woke up, she decided to sit on the porch swing and read. The sky was pure black, and every star could be seen. She closed her eye's, and let her head fall onto the back of the swing, and that's when she heard him.

"Hey" he said

Lindsay's head snapped up, and there, standing in front of her was Danny. He had his crown in one hand, and a bag in the other.

"Hey." She said, a little confused "What are you doing home so early?"

"Well, I thought, I should give a girl her Prom."

Lindsay just smiled, as Danny approached her. He opened the bag, and pulled out a gorgeous red corsage.

"Aww, it's lovely." Cooed Lindsay, letting him slip it onto her wrist.

"That's not all." Began Danny "What would a King be without his Queen?"

He reached into the bag once again, and pulled out a pretty little tiara. Lindsay smiled up at him as he placed it on her head. He placed his own crown on his head and took her hand, pulling her up from the swing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, smiling

"There's no music." She said with a chuckle.

Danny fished around in his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He put on a slow romantic song, and gave her a little smirk.

"Don't worry Lind's, I've got this all planned out."

Lindsay just smiled again, and went into his open arms, both swaying to the song.

"I can't believe you did all this." Said Lindsay, looking up at him "This is the best Prom ever."

"This Prom is so much better than the schools." Said Danny "Cause I with the girl I love."

The both smiled, and met in a soft, but loving kiss. It was only in fairytales that something like this would happen, but this had one thing different about it…it was better.

* * *

A **/N: What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	12. Kicking, in more way's than one

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks for the reviews from my new one-shot 'Concrete Angel'.**

* * *

Lindsay trudged to school with all her friends by her side. Danny had his arm wrapped protectively around her whenever the would walk passed some guys from their school. He knew that she was still getting a little bit of hassle from them. It had been about 2 months since Danny had brought Prom to Lindsay, and the two were growing even closer, if that was possible. Lindsay was now in her 5th month of pregnancy, and was really looking forward to giving birth. She just wasn't looking forward to the whole 'pain' part.

"I can't believe you're this far on already" said Peyton with a smile

"I know!" squealed Aiden "Are you looking forward to it?"

Aiden was still very excited by the whole thing, which was quite weird. She seemed to be more enthusiastic than Lindsay.

"Yeah." Said Lindsay "I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms, and see her little face."

Lindsay, Aiden, Stella and Peyton all smiled, whereas Danny, Flack, Mac and Hawkes all stopped in confusion.

"How do you know it will be a girl?" asked Flack

"Because I know everything." Said Lindsay with a chuckle "I thought you would have learned that by now Flack."

Everyone just laughed, but soon Lindsay stopped, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" said Danny, panicking "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing." Said Lindsay "She's just kicking for the first time."

Everyone's eyes went wide, and if it was possible, every pair of hands were on the bump. Stella cooed as she felt the slight thump.

"Oh my goodness." She said with a smile "What does it feel like?"

"Weird." Said Lindsay with a smile "But…a good weird. Makes me finally realise that I have a human being growing inside me…wow that's scary."

There was another thump, and then another, everyone amazed at how hard the little one was kicking.

"I think you have a future soccer player here Messer." Said Hawkes with a chuckle

"Well, as long as she doesn't use my intestines as the ball, then we're cool." Said Lindsay, causing everyone to give a light chuckle.

They all took their hands off of Lindsay's belly, and continued their journey to school.

"I miss being in class with you guys." Said Lindsay, realising that once she got to school, she was back to going to the pre mothers course.

"I couldn't handle being in a class like that." Said Stella with a shudder.

"Well, I sit at a table." Said Lindsay "Not a desk, a table. I guess my belly is just too big to fit under anything else."

"Don't you get lonely?" asked Mac, speaking for the first time in a while

"Not really." Stated Lindsay "There's this girl from another school, and she's pregnant too, so, to make things easier, we just join things together. There's only the two of us."

"What's her name?" asked Danny, still having his arm wrapped round Lindsay

"Chloe. Chloe Matthews. She's really nice, and is having a little boy. She wants to call him Andrew."

"Do you guys want to know what you're having?" asked Aiden

"No." both Danny and Lindsay said in unison.

"As long as its happy and healthy, then we're happy." Said Danny

"Its hard to think though, that there is only going to be 17 years between me and my kid." Said Lindsay.

* * *

Well, the day went by, and the little bundle of joy was beginning to be a bit of a pest for Lindsay, seeing as she thought kicking her Mom would be fun, and also using her bladder as a squeeze toy. Between new sensations in her stomach, to running to the toilet every half hour, Lindsay was very tired. So when she came home, she immediately went to sleep. Her Mom was still at work, and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, and Danny decided to go to his house for some clothes while his Dad was out.

He entered the house, it being more of a friends home now, and not his. Thinking that his Dad was out, Danny ran upstairs to his bedroom, to retrieve some clothes. Little did he know that his Dad got home early.

After packing a bag, Danny began to walk down the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father standing at the bottom, waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he spat "This is no longer your home Danny! You made that choice!" 

"Dad, I was just getting some clothes." Said Danny, calmly, but could see where this was going to end up.

It was going to end in Pain, suffering and probably more pain.

"Well, I expect you to knock the next time you come over here!" said Craig

"I will." said Danny, walking passed him, But Craig pulled him back, and threw him against the wall.

"What, no apology!?"

* * *

A few hours later, Lindsay awoke to the sound of frantic banging on her front door. Alarmed, she got up as quickly as she could, and headed to the source of the noise.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Was all that was heard.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" she cried, unlocking the door.

Lindsay opened the door, to see Flack, standing on her doorstep out of breath.

"Flack!" she said "What's wrong!?"

"Lindsay!" he cried "It's Danny!"

Lindsay's face went white. Se didn't know what was wrong with her beloved, but by the reaction she got from Flack, that's when she knew it was bad. At that moment, before Flack could continue, the phone rang.

" Monroe residence." Said Lindsay

_"Hello, may I ask if I'm speaking with Lindsay Monroe?" _came the voice of a young woman

"Yes, may I ask who's calling please?" questioned Lindsay, a little frightened. She never ever got phone calls like this.

_"Miss Monroe, this is Nurse James, I have you down for next of kin, for a Daniel Messer." _

"What's happened!" cried Lindsay, feeling the tears in her eyes.

_"Miss Monroe, Mr Messer was found out on the street with a severe blow to the head, due to what we can only guess was a fight." _

"Is he ok!?"

_"He's in Intensive Care at the moment, but we are hoping that he will be able to go home within a week and a half." _

"Have you any idea what he was hit with?" asked Lindsay, her tears subsiding

_"A trash can maybe? I have no idea Miss, but it was definitely something metal. He was processed. The police are looking for whoever did this." _

"Can I come and see him?"

_"Of course."_ Replied Nurse James _"He's still a bit drowsy, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I was wondering though, he mentioned something about his baby. Does he have any children?" _

"Our first is due in 4 months." Said Lindsay "Thanks you for all your help."

_"No problem. Bye-bye." _

With that, Lindsay hung up, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Flack, can I get a ride?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know I said I wouldn't put Danny in hospital, but I changed my mind. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	13. People who love him

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I can't believe how many I've got already. Please continue with them :o) **

* * *

Lindsay and Flack entered the hospital in a rush. Since Lindsay couldn't run very well at the moment, it was taking a little longer. They soon approached the reception desk, where a young blonde receptionist sat, looking rather fed up. She had her headphones in and was filing her nails, occasionally flicking the page in a celeb magazine. Trying to get her attention, Lindsay banged on the glass separating them. She looked up, less than amused. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, taking one headphone out

"Yeah, I'm looking for Danny Messer's room." Said Lindsay frantically "Could you tell me where he is."

"I'm sorry, but that information is for family only." She said, going back to her music and magazine.

Feeling rather angry, Lindsay banged on the glass again, and again, the fed up receptionist looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked, emphasizing the word.

"You either give me the room number or I swear I will come in there and beat it out of you!"

The receptionist gave a smirk.

"What could you do?" she asked in disbelief

"Believe me." Began Flack "When a 4 month pregnant woman tells you to give her the number, you best do it, especially if the…pregnant woman is…missing?"

Flack looked around himself, and was surprised to see Lindsay gone. He soon found her however, walking towards the receptionist's door, trying to get in.

"Give me the damn number!" she cried, storming in

"It's room 306!" said the receptionist alarmed.

Flack soon came to her rescue however, and dragged Lindsay away.

* * *

Danny lay in his bed sleeping. His Dad had hit him quite badly this time. Lindsay and Flack walked in, and when they saw him Lindsay gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she felt glued to the spot.

"Oh my gosh." She finally chocked out "Look at him."

Danny had cuts and bruises everywhere. His arms were badly cut, and he had a black eye.

"Lind's, I'm going to go phone the guys, give the two of you some privacy."

Lindsay just nodded, and soon, Flack left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lindsay was finding it hard to move. How could someone do this to him. He was only 17 for crying out loud! Slowly, Lindsay walked closer to Danny's bed, and sat on the seat next to it.

"Oh my gosh…Danny." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she took hold of his hand "How could he do this to you?"

She just let her tears fall, and squeezed his hand for reassurance. Reassurance that he was still here, and that he was with her. Soon, she felt a gentle grip, and she looked up to see Danny's eyes flutter open.

"Hey." Said Lindsay, scooting closer to him

"Hey." He croaked out

"How do you feel?" she asked, taking her free hand and brushing hair away from his forehead.

"Like I've been hit on the head." Said Danny with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Lindsay chuckled, and continued to brush the invisible hair from his forehead.

"I thought I had lost you." She said quietly "I thought your Dad had gone so far as to knocking you into a box."

"I don't give up that easily. Just you remember that."

Lindsay smiled, and gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

The hours passed by slowly, and as they past the whole gang arrived. They all sat in the room, talking about what had happened.

"What made him flip out this time?" asked Hawkes

"I came in to get some stuff."

"That's all?" asked a bewildered Peyton "That's not a very good reason…even though he shouldn't be touching you any way."

"Are you going to the cop's this time?" asked Aiden, who was sitting on Flack's lap, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I think this time, he's went too far." Said Danny "I'm definitely getting him arrested."

Everyone smiled at Danny. They never knew why he had kept it a secret from them for so long, but he had. Thankfully now, he was getting some help from people who loved him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short, but please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	14. The Police Station

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please continue with them :o)**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Danny had been put in hospital, but the day finally came where he was being released. He was still very sore, and had been told to take it easy, no basket ball for 2 weeks, which Danny was more than happy to oblige to. 

Once settled back into the Monroe residence, Danny decided to take a walk over to the police Station. Lindsay wanted to come with him. She was well into her fifth month, and wasn't going to let Danny take any crap.

They walked the cold street's hand in hand. It had been a while since that had spent time together alone.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lindsay, snuggling closer into him.

"Better." Replied Danny "Still a little sore, but I'm healing."

"You shouldn't have to be though." She said "He shouldn't have hurt you at all."

Danny just pulled her closer to him, and the continued their journey to the Police Station.

* * *

Once reaching the station, Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Lindsay was confused, and could feel his grip of her hand get tighter and tighter. He looked…frightened. 

"Danny what's wrong?" she asked, confusion evident in her eyes

"I…I just. I don't know if this is such a good idea." He said "I think we should go back."

"We're not going back!" snapped Lindsay "This has went on far to long, and I am not going to watch another person I love get taken away from me!"

Danny could see she was upset. She had lost enough loved ones already. Three years ago her Dad and Brother were killed in car crash. The guy who was driving the other vehicle, drove off leaving them to die, which they did.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Our baby needs a Dad." She said, taking his hand, and leading him towards the station doors.

Sighing in realisation, Danny followed her into the station.

* * *

The station was dark and smelled like cigarette smoke. It wasn't the friendliest looking place in the world, but the cop's were very nice, and extremely helpful. Danny and Lindsay made their way to the front desk, where they were greeted by a short man with glasses, who was clearly wearing a hair piece. He had a badge on his chest, showing that his name was officer O'Neil. 

Clearing his throat, Danny gained the attention of O'Neil.

"Yes young man." He said with a smile "How can I help you?"

"I…I want to report my father for assault." He chocked out

* * *

O'Neil looked Danny in the eyes, and could easily see the hurt and pain behind them. They say 'The eyes are the window to the soul'. O'Neil called a young woman over to cover for him, while he took Danny and Lindsay into a near by room. He fetched them both a drink of water, and made sure they were as comfortable as possible. 

"Ok son." He began, sitting on the edge of a table "Tell me what's happened."

So Danny told him. He told him everything that had happened to him over the years, and how it has only been now that he has had the guts to report him. Once finishing the story, Officer O'Neil, rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Craig quite well, but not once had he met his son.

* * *

"Danny, I believe you." He said "But do you have anything that can prove that you've been hit by him?" 

"Hospital records and…this." Danny stood up, unzipped his jacket and lifted up his t-shirt.

His whole torso was black and blue. Parts of him was swollen, and all Lindsay wanted to do was kiss it better. O'Neil's eyes were almost out his skull. That was enough evidence for him.

Danny and Lindsay were given a ride back to Lindsay's house. The exited the car, and were greeted by Diane, and all of the gang. The all stood on the porch watching as Craig was taken out of the house in handcuffs. Before being put in the car, he gave Danny one of the most vile looks imaginable. Then the cars drove away. It was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Is it the end of Craig, or is something else going to happen? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	15. It's a

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the delay in the update. Things are a little hectic just now. **

* * *

Well, about a month had passed since Craig had been arrested, and everything was beginning to brighten up for the friends. They were laughing more, hanging out more (without the fear of bumping into Danny's father), and things seemed to be going well with the pregnancy.

Lindsay had had an appointment with the doctor one bright sunny day, and Danny had decided to go with her. She was having another ultrasound done, and they had both come to the agreement that they wanted to know the sex of the baby.

Once propped up ready to have the camera glide over her stomach, Danny took hold of Lindsay's hand as they both starred at the screen in front of them. The image of their baby soon appeared, and although they had seen it before, a smile still spread over their faces.

"Look at the baby." Said Lindsay to no one in particular, a cheesy grin plastered to her face "Can you tell us the sex?"

Both Danny and Lindsay looked at the doctor, and with a nod of the head she opened the file, pausing to create a little drama.

"You really want to know?" asked the doctor with a smile.

Danny and Lindsay just smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations." Began the doctor "You're going to have a healthy baby boy."

Sighing in happiness, Lindsay lay further back onto the chair. She hadn't actually minded what the sex was, but she was however extremely happy that it was a boy. Danny would be a much better father to their son than his own had been.

* * *

About an hour later, Danny and Lindsay returned home to find Lindsay's Mom, Diane, setting lunch down to Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Aiden and Peyton. They all looked up at the couple making their way into the dinning room.

"We've got pictures!" said Lindsay, practically skipping to the table.

Cooing, Aiden, Stella and Peyton gathered around Lindsay and began looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Oh my goodness." Said Aiden with a smile "Wow. Can you believe that this little baby is growing inside you?"

"Yeah." Said Lindsay "I kinda figured that out when I stopped being able to see my feet."

There was a few laughs made as Lindsay passed the pictures around the table.

"We found out the sex." Said Danny, a little excitedly.

"And!" said Flack, swinging on the legs of the chair "Tell us!"

"Its…. A BOY!" Cried Danny

Everyone began to cheer, and pat Danny on the back. Lindsay received lots of cuddles, and as hugged her Mom, the baby kicked. That's when Lindsay knew that this baby was going to have so much love.

* * *

**A/N: I know, super short chapter, but the next one Lindsay will be having the baby, and should be longer. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	16. Jamie Monroe Messer

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews guys. Glad you're enjoying the story. Well this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Lindsay's about to have the baby, so it's going to be a little long. Enjoy :o)**

* * *

The last few months of Lindsay's pregnancy went by without any trouble. Everything seemed to be going great, in the words of their doctor, and that was something that not only Danny and Lindsay, but every one was happy to hear.

It was just like any other ordinary day. Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Peyton, Mac, Flack, Stella and Aiden were walking down the street, heading for the local park. Lindsay had just entered her ninth month of pregnancy, and before she had the baby, who was expected any day now, they all decided to spend one last day together.

"Two more day's Lind's." said Hawkes with a smirk "Two day's and you become a mommy."

"I KNOW!" She said, rather excitedly.

Everyone just laughed at her enthusiasm. Yvonne, Stella's Mom had given birth to a baby girl two weeks ago, who she named Vanessa. She wasn't as thrilled about the idea.

"Have you guy's came up with any names yet?" asked Peyton, her eyes gleaming with joy. She loved everything to do with babies.

"Yeah." Said Danny "We have settled on the name Jamie."

"Aww." Cooed all the girls.

Big smiles made their way across everyone's faces.

"We were going to call him Ryan," began Lindsay "Then Liam, then in was going to be Ethan, but we really liked Jamie so… that's what it's going to be."

"It's perfect." Said Stella, tears of happiness coming to her eye's

"What's his last name going to be?" asked Mac, a little curious.

"Monroe-Messer." Both Danny and Lindsay said in unison.

If it was even possible, Peyton, Aiden and Stella smiled even more. Jamie Monroe-Messer had a nice ring to it.

* * *

The friends entered the small park, and all took a seat on the abandoned round-a-bout. The sun that had filled the sky with lovely beams was beginning to sink beneath the trees, and a nice cooling breeze began to blow the leaves around their hanging feet…and that's when it happened! Lindsay let out a small groan, a puzzled expression coming over her.

"Are you ok?" asked Flack, a little concerned

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Lindsay, trying to regain her composure "Just a little bit SORE!"

Shouting the last part, Lindsay stood up, but after about a minute sat back down. Everyone looked a tad worried, and watching her yell in pain again didn't help.

"Come on Lind's, time to go to the hospital." Said Peyton, helping her up "Look like your little boy wants to come early."

"The baby isn't coming just now" said Lindsay in denial, and as if on cue her water broke "Ok, he's coming…now!"

"Flack!" said Peyton giving instructions "Call the hospital, tell them we're on our way."

"Ok." He said, flipping open his cell.

"Aiden, Stella." Continued Peyton "You two run and get Lindsay's Mum. Mac, Hawkes you two can call all our parents and tell them that we're going to the hospital."

Everyone did as they were told. Peyton sat Lindsay down, who was now in a lot of pain.

"Peyton." Said Danny "What can I do?"

"Pace and bite your nails like any normal to-be-father would." She said with a slight smirk.

* * *

Soon Diane pulled up out side the park in her little blue car, with Aiden and Stella in the back seat. Peyton helped Lindsay up, and everyone walked over to the car. Diane and Peyton helped Lindsay into the front seat, and soon took their seats in the car.

"We're not going to all fit in that one car." Said Hawkes

"Yeah, and I really want to see the baby!" whined Flack

"Hold on two seconds." Said Danny taking off in a run up the street.

Lindsay, who was finding difficult to concentrate now, saw him take off up the street.

"Where the hell is he going?" she asked through clenched teeth.

But soon her question was answered when she saw Danny pull up next to Diane in his car. Hawkes, Mac and Flack all jumped in and soon the two cars were off to the hospital.

* * *

The doors swung open as everyone came through into the hospital floor. Lindsay, who was now in a wheelchair and holding onto Danny's hand tightly was convinced that the baby was on it's way.

Once getting everything sorted out, Lindsay was taken to a room but was almost immediately taken away back out into the theatre. Everyone followed as Lindsay was wheeled through the corridors, and soon they all came to a halt.

"I'm sorry" said the friendly looking doctor "But I'm afraid only the Father and Miss Monroe's mother can come any further."

Everyone said their farewells, and soon Peyton, Hawkes, Stella, Mac, Aiden and Flack were left in the waiting room, while Lindsay and Danny went to become parents.

* * *

Lindsay was sat in position, ready to start pushing. She had been in labour for about an hour now, and was already fully dilated. Much to her liking. But being happy about that didn't make the pain stop. She was, of course in excruciating pain, and was just wanting to get all of this over and done with so she could see her little boy for the first time.

"Ok Lindsay." Said the doctor with a small smile "I think you can start pushing now."

Lindsay nodded and soon began to push, screaming in pain and after about half a minute threw her head back. Her hair looked wet, and her skin was glistening with sweat.

"I can't do it!" she cried tears making their way down her cheeks. "I just can't."

"Hey, hey Lindsay look at me." Said Danny, squeezing her hand "Yes you can. You're gonna do this and we'll get to see our little boy. Come on. You can do."

"I can." She said faintly.

The doctor continued to tell her to push, and soon the little head of their baby was showing.

"We see him Honey." Said Diane, holding her daughters other hand "There's your baby boy nearly here."

"OK." Said The doctor. "You're doing great Lindsay. Just one more big push and it'll all be over. The hard parts over already."

Lindsay began to push again, Danny watching as he saw his son being born.

"Oh my gosh Lind's." he said "He's perfect…he's…he's a girl?"

"What?" asked Diane and Lindsay in unison.

* * *

The baby was finally out, and Danny and Lindsay watched as their baby was taken and wrapped in a pink blanket. Soon, the little baby girl was in her mothers arms.

"I can't believe this." Said Lindsay, the biggest smile plastered her face "A girl. There was us thinking it was a boy, and all along we were having a little girl"

Danny was just smiling down at the sleeping bundle of joy in Lindsay's arms, and then it hit him. They hadn't thought of any girl names.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked

Lindsay and Danny both sat in thought for a moment, then Diane cut in.

"Well, you both chose Jamie, if it was a boy. Why don't you just call her Jamie. It is a unisex name."

Danny and Lindsay looked down at their little girl.

"Jamie." Said Danny "I like it. Jamie Monroe-Messer."

* * *

The six remaining friends continued to sit in the waiting room, bored out their minds. But soon Danny came running out from the swinging doors a big grin over coming him.

"JAMIE'S A GIRL! JAMIE'S A GIRL!" He cried

"What!" asked everyone wide eyed

"Jamie. Not a boy. Jamie Girl!" said Danny a little breathlessly "I'm a Daddy! I'm a Daddy…hold on!"

For a few minutes, Danny disappeared, but soon reappeared holding in his hands his little girl.

"Oh my goodness!" everyone cooed

"I know."

Soon a young couple walked into the waiting room with their own baby girl. They were heading home.

"Look" said Danny, holding Jamie out for the couple to see.

"I know." Said The man, holding his own little girl "We've got one too."

"Yeah, but not like this one you've not!" he said. And in a skip, Danny headed back towards Lindsay, quickly followed by the rest of his friends.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like the twist? Please R&R Thanks :o)**


	17. Taken in the night

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming :o)**

* * *

He lay starring at the grey cracked ceiling. Something he had been doing for 7 hours now. The soft rays of sunlight never made themselves present in his prison, but the tall rot iron bars that locked him away from the outside world, stood towering. Their shadows moved slightly as the hours passed. It was almost as they were dark figures guarding the room. 

He took a draw from the cigarette that had been burning in his hand for what seemed like hours. The smell from the burning tobacco engulfed his fellow inmate, but not once did he speak. He rarely did.

The faint sound of footsteps were audible from where he was lying. Sitting up from where he was, he slowly made his way over to the bars, hanging his arms over them and gazing out. Soon two wardens stopped in front of him.

"You made parole Messer"

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Jamie was born, and soon everyone left, Everyone except Danny of course. He just sat in the uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room, watching Lindsay stare down at their baby girl. She was still smiling. This just made him so much more happier. Lindsay looked up at him. She smiled again, one in which he returned. 

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, standing up and taking the little girl out of her hands.

When Danny took Jamie into his arms, she began to wake. He was amazed that she didn't cry, but instead she just looked up at him. Her big sparkling eyes looked exactly like her mothers. Danny smiled and took her little hand in his.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice "I'm your Daddy, and that pretty lady that you were with a couple of minutes ago is your Mommy."

Jamie slowly drifted back to sleep, but Danny continued to talk to her.

"We love you so much." He continued "And we are never going to let anything bad happen to you…I promise."

* * *

Once Danny left, Lindsay put Jamie into her little crib by the bed to let her get a good sleep. After doing so, she climbed back into her bed and began to read a little. She wasn't allowed home until the next day, so things were a little boring without her friends. But soon, Lindsay fell into a deep slumber…and that's when it happened. 

Lindsay had been asleep for about 20 minutes. Jamie as well. The room was in darkness apart from the light that shone through from the quiet ward outside. The place was practically deserted, apart from a nurse, who was quickly swept away due to an emergency.

The door to Lindsay's room slowly opened. The sound of footsteps were hardily audible. The door shut, and the figure dressed in green scrubs moved across the room. He looked at the card that had been brought in. The names which they had been signed with jumped out at him. _Aiden. Flack. Stella. Mac. Sheldon. Peyton _and _**DANNY**_. He breathed heavily and walked away, passing the mirror. He stopped and looked at himself.

"Well Craig Messer." He said softly, but admiration evident "Don' you look all smart dressed like a doctor."

He chuckled slightly and walked round to the bed where Lindsay lay. She was still sound asleep, as was Jamie. Craig bent down next to the bed, and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Lindsay's face.

"Wow." He said "You actually are quite attractive… Don't worry. I'll take good care of your precious little girl."

He laughed again, turned and picked Jamie up out of her crib.

"Time to spend some quality time with Grandpa." He said

And with that, he left the room, leaving nothing but an empty crib and a soon-to-be worried sick Mom.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R and let me know. Thanks :o)**


	18. Watching Everything

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Glad you're all enjoying the story :o) **

…………………………………………

When the next morning rolled by, Lindsay woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She was very excited to be going home. Turning to see how Jamie was, Lindsay jumped in fright that her daughter was not in her crib. Lindsay walked out into the ward to see a nurse behind a reception desk. She figured that Jamie had just been taken to the nursery.

"Excuse me." She said softly "Nurse?"

The beady eyed nurse turned her attention from her computer screen to Lindsay.

"Yes dear." She said with a smile "How can I help?"

"I was just wondering when my daughter was taken to the nursery this morning?" said Lindsay, leaning on the desk "I want to get her ready for going home."

"Oh." Said the nurse "I'm sorry Miss Monroe, but no one has been in to take little Jamie this morning."

"What!?" cried Lindsay "She's not in my room! Where…how!... oh my gosh!" 

Lindsay was in a huge panic. She slapped her hand to her forehead and began to hyperventilate. Her daughter was gone, and she had no idea where she was or who she was with.

"Miss Monroe." Said the little nurse, coming round to the other side of the desk, helping Lindsay to stand up "I'll call the police and Mr Messer ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, the little nurse sat Lindsay in a nearby chair, and ran to call 911.

…………………………………………

The halls of Lindsay's ward was soon swarmed with police officers and CSI's. Lindsay, who was still in hysterics was trying hard to tell Detective Don Flack Sr, what she knew.

Very soon she saw Danny running out from the elevator. He was about to duck under the tape but was stopped by and officer.

"I'm sorry sir." He said "But we can't allow you passed the tape."

"You don't understand!" said Danny "It's my Baby! I just need to speak to my girlfriend!"

"Sorry sir." Continued the officer "But I can't let you in."

"listen you Son of a bitch!" snapped Danny "You don-.."

"Officer Wallace!" came the cry of one of the CSI's

At the sound of his name, the officer blocking Danny's path turned to see the CSI approaching him.

"Yes Detective Taylor." He said

"Let Mr Messer through. He is going through a lot right now and he doesn't need you making life harder, now get out the way."

With a nod of the head, Officer Wallace moved out the way, and let Danny pass. While running towards Lindsay, Danny gave Detective Taylor a nod of the head. He liked Mac's father, and he was happy that he was working their case.

He approached Lindsay and Detective Flack, Flack's father. They were talking, and Lindsay soon ran into Danny's arms and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into his chest "I'm so so sorry."

Danny just rubbed her back and whispered back:

"Don't worry. It's not your fault…we'll get her back."

…………………………………………

After hours of being at the hospital, Danny and Lindsay were sent back home. They were told to wait, but they couldn't. They couldn't just wait! Their daughter, who was little over a day old was missing! For all they new their daughter could be going through trafficking, or even be dead! And they were asked to wait.

After being home for about 20 minutes, the front door swung open and in came their friends. They all had worried faces, and Danny could tell that Aiden, Peyton and Stella had all been crying.

"Are you two ok?" asked Sheldon, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa, placing a hand on Lindsay's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.

"She's gone!" cried Lindsay "What if they can't find her. What will happen!?"

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. They were all hoping and praying that little Jamie would be found safe and well.

…………………………………………

Why he had come back to this place he didn't know. Some may call him crazy, but others may call him brilliant. He sat on a small chair by the boarded up window, ray's of light making their way through the cracks. He smiled to himself, and looked down at the baby in his arms. She was awake, and had been for a couple of hours now.

"You have your mothers eye's." he said to her "But you'll probably have your fathers attitude. He's not a good influence on you. Now me! If you stay and get raised by me you'll be so well mannered. I couldn't stand your father at some moments. He was so arrogant. But you. You will grow up to be a little angel. I promise you, you're not missing much being with those…those…animals! Danny and Lindsay. You'll always treat me with respect, because I'm your grandfather."

Jamie just continued to stare up at Craig. They were sitting in Danny's bedroom. His old room. Once Craig had been arrested, Danny continued to live at Lindsay's house, but he decided to board up all the windows, and he locked the doors. Craig had a key still, so just moved back in unknown by everyone else. It was a bit risky kidnapping a baby and brining her to the house right next door to her parents. But Craig was convinced that no one would find them.

…………………………………………

As the hours passed and the sun set, Danny, Lindsay and everyone else sat out on the porch, waiting for any signs of the police cars speeding up the street to bring the safe return of Jamie. They kept the front door open just in case the phone rang.

It was drawing close to 1 am, and that's when they saw the police car creep up the dark street. Lindsay began to smile. That was them! Brining home her baby.

"Look!" she cried, pointing to the car "Danny look!"

Everyone looked at what she was pointing at, and soon smiles spread over their faces. Jamie was found, and they were brining her home! The car stopped outside the house, and soon they saw Mac's father approach the house with a woman about the same age as him. Mac had told the gang that she was his fathers partner Kate.

"Hey guys." Said Derrick Taylor "We have some more questions for you." 

Lindsay's heart sank again. She had convinced herself that they were brining Jamie home.

"Do you guy's know this man?" asked Kate, showing a picture of a man dressed like a doctor go into Lindsay's room.

"Yeah." Said Danny through gritted teeth "That's…that's my father!"

Diane took the picture from Kate to have a look.

"Yeah." She said "Yeah that's Craig Messer…But, but he was arrested about 6 months ago. He's still in prison."

"Actually." Chimed in Kate "Craig was release yesterday afternoon. We were informed about it today."

Danny tightened his fists in anger. If he knew his Dad was out he would have done everything in his power to keep Jamie and Lindsay safe. He looked over at his old house. Derrick looked too.

"Who's house is that?" asked Derrick

"Mine." Said Danny "They place is in darkness. I boarded up the windows and locked all the doors when _he _was arrested."

"Is there any way Craig could have gotten in?" asked Kate

"I seriously doubt it." Said Danny "But do me a favour and find him before I do, because when I see him…I swear I have no idea what I'll do."

Lindsay looked up at the house. She looked up at Danny's window. Little did she know that both Jamie and Craig were watching everything.

…………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. I'm not going to update any of my stories until I have finished this one. I don't think I have that many more chapters to go. Probably four or five, but I say a lot of things that don't happen. lol. Thanks :o) **


	19. The End Of Craig

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in ages. School started back not that long ago, and I just haven't had the time. Hopefully I'll have more time soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter :o) **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for violence. **

…………………………………………………

After Derrick and Kate finished asking the group some questions about Craig, they left. Everything was quiet for what seemed like hours. No one dared to speak, but soon the sound of the phone ringing broke their silence, and Diane went to answer it.

"Hey Lind's" began Aiden "Do you mind if we all stay here tonight. We don't want to leave you."

"That's fine." Said Lindsay quietly, silent tears falling from her eyes.

With a nod of the head, Aiden and the rest of the friends began to head home to collect their belongings. Danny and Lindsay both sat huddled up on the porch stairs, gazing off into space. The fact that Craig Messer had their little girl was haunting.

"Do you think he could be in that house?" asked Lindsay in a whisper

"Lind's I doubt that he would take her some place so close to us."

"But that's just it Danny!" she said "We wouldn't look there. It's too simple!"

Danny didn't want to listen to her.

"Lindsay. He's not in there."

"Well it doesn't hurt to look." She spat, taking the key to the house out of Danny's jacket pocket and heading over.

Danny just sat and watched her. He was convinced that she would come out disappointed.

…………………………………………………

Lindsay silently creped up the porch stairs of Danny's house. A strange feeling came over her. A feeling that was telling her _'Go back. It's not safe'_ but instead of listening to the voice in her head, Lindsay unlocked the door, and entered the house that would soon become hell.

Quietly shutting the door, Lindsay looked around the hall. It looked different now. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was something about the house that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand upright.

Shivering slightly, Lindsay began to look through the rooms. They were all in darkness, and there was no sign that anyone had been in the house since Danny boarded up the windows. Lindsay checked all the rooms on the bottom floor of the house, but there was no sign of Craig or Jamie. Feeling that looking in the upstairs of the house would be a waste of time, Lindsay headed for the front door, but as she reached for the door handle she heard what seemed to be a baby crying. Thinking that it was all in her mind, she began to leave again, but soon the crying baby could be heard again. This time much louder.

Lindsay looked in the direction of the upstairs hall, and soon she could hear rumbling and the very faint sound of someone saying 'Shit'. Lindsay's eyes went wide. She was right! There _was_ someone in the house, and that someone was probably Craig.

Creeping up the stairs silently, Lindsay began to head for the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from Danny's bedroom. The sound of the child crying soon died down, and that's when Lindsay burst into the room…but their was no one there. The room was like every other. In darkness, although, there was clothes flung everywhere. Sighing, Lindsay was about to leave the room, but the door swung close and the lights flickered on. Standing I front of the door, blocking Lindsay's path to freedom was Craig. He had a crazed eye's, and he was breathing quite heavily.

Lindsay was terrified. She was clueless as to what he might do to her, but she tried to hide it. She took a deep breath, and very cautiously took a step towards Craig.

"Where's my baby?" she asked, trying to sound clam. Craig didn't say anything however. "Don't make me ask again…WHERE IS MY BABY!?"

Instead of giving an answer, Craig picked up a chair that once sat at Danny's desk and lunged it at her. Quickly ducking out of the flying objects way, Lindsay fell to the floor the sound of Shattering wood flooding the room as the chair went through the boarded window. Lindsay knew that this would gain the attention of Danny.

"Danny Help!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

…………………………………………………

Danny just sat on the steps. That was the first argument that he and Lindsay had gotten into since the one in the hallway of the school 9 months ago. He sighed, wanting to go into the house and apologize to her. He stood up, and just as he was heading for the house, a chair came shattering out of his old bedroom window, landing on the lawn with a crash. Danny's eyes were wide.

"Danny Help!" came the voice of Lindsay, ad without a second thought, he took off into the house.

…………………………………………………

Lindsay looked up from her position on the floor, into Craig's eyes. They had anger in them now, and Lindsay was pretty sure that if Danny didn't hear her, she would be dead soon. Craig walked up to her, and picked her up throwing her onto the bed. She hit her head off the had board, grunting a little as she tried to get up. Craig walked over to her, picked her up again and threw her onto the floor.

"Filthy little bitch." he spat, kicking into her stomach.

Lindsay found it hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Craig continued to kick and punch into her. Soon the bedroom door flew open, and Danny came to her rescue. He grabbed his father by the back of the neck and threw him into his glass cabinet causing glass to fly over the room. Craig fell to the ground with a thump, and Danny ran over to Lindsay, helping her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a panic, stoking her hair.

Lindsay nodded a little, and Danny pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Jamie?" he asked

"I don't know." She said.

The two began to search the room, leaving what they thought an unconscious Craig on the floor. Danny bent down next to his father, and opened one of his clothes drawers. He sighed with relief when he saw Jamie lying on a pile of clothes unharmed. He smiled, and called Lindsay over. Lindsay picked her baby out of the drawer and stood up. Just as Danny was about to stand up, Craig quickly got to his feet, wrapping a tie that once lay on the floor round his son's neck.

Danny's eye's went wide, as he tried to get a good grip of the material around his neck. Lindsay kicked at Craig, trying to get him off of him, but she was too weak.

"Get…Jaime out!" croaked Danny

Not wanting to leave him, Lindsay reluctantly left. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, but she did what he asked her to.

…………………………………………………

Craig pinned Danny to the ground, tightening the tie around his neck. He looked into Danny's eyes, and felt nothing but hatred towards his boy. Danny was trying hard to stay awake, so before death was about to take him away, Danny reached for a large piece of the shattered glass from his cabinet, gripping it as tight as he could until he felt his own blood dripping down his wrist.

"Say goodnight." Said Craig in a deep voice

And in that second, Danny plunged the glass deep into his fathers neck. The tightness around his throat began to loosen as he watched his fathers eye's widen. Lindsay ran back into the room. She couldn't leave him to die. Craig tried to get to his feet. He staggered a bit, and reached for the bloody glass that was sticking out the side of his neck. Lindsay helped Danny to his feet, but they never took their eye's off of Craig. Craig pulled the sharp object from his neck, blood spraying in all directions. He was spitting blood up as he dropped the glass to the floor, and before he could hurt anyone again, he fell to the floor, blood pulling around his head. He lay staring up at the young couple. All the life had drained from his face and eyes. It was finally over. Craig Messer could never hurt anyone ever again.

…………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	20. Without Love

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. The story shouldn't have much longer to go. **

…………………………………

When Danny and Lindsay had exited from the house, they were greeted by the police, paramedics and their friends. Lindsay, who was letting Danny lean on her, walked him over to the ambulance that sat on the curb. The flashing lights from the van and cars attracted the neighbours. They were shocked to see yellow crime scene tape being put in front of the Messer residence. It had always been a 'happy place' in their opinion.

Lindsay and Danny sat in the back of the ambulance alone. Danny was slowly drinking some water to try and relive a bit of the burning pain from his throat. Lindsay just sat across from him, looking at her hands or her feet. She didn't want to look into his perfect blue eyes, because if she did she knew she would break down. Instead she just spoke to him.

"I'm really sorry Danny." She said quietly, still never looking at him.

"What are you sorry about." He croaked "You saved me Lindsay. If you hadn't come back for me…I wouldn't be here with you."

"Please don't talk like that." She said, finally looking up at him with silent tears "You saved me, and Jamie. You are such a great boyfriend, friend and father…I love you Danny. I don't want to think what my life would be like without you."

Danny didn't know what to say. He could have said 'I love you too', but that wouldn't sum up how he felt towards her. Lindsay was one of a kind. He had never met _anyone _like her before, and he would be happy if he never did again. She was the one for him, the one he wanted to spend every breathing moment with. He wanted to grow old with her, raise their daughter, get an apartment in the city and just be happy.

Lindsay was back to looking at her hands again. She didn't even look when Danny stood up and walked towards her. He gently took her hand and knelt in front of her.

"Lindsay." His voice slowly returning "Words can't even describe how I feel for you, but I can tell you this much. I will always love you and our daughter more than anything or anyone in this world. I want you to be happy, and stop blaming yourself for what happened tonight. My Dad is finally gone."

"But you shouldn't of had to be in the situation where you had to kill him." She said, her voice cracking.

"Lind's, yes I will have to live the rest of my life knowing that I've killed someone, but I'd rather live like that than without you."

…………………………………

The weeks passed by, and as expected the DA threw out Danny's case, saying 'Self Defence'. They had been a hard few weeks at first, Danny was always waking up through the night, screaming about the blood on his Hands. His fathers blood, but soon nearly everything was back to normal and they could continue with their lives.

It was a quiet day. Diane was at work leaving Danny and Lindsay alone with Jamie. They were sitting on the sofa, watching 'Scrubs' when the doorbell rang. Danny decided to get it. He got up and opened the door to reveal a rather short woman with sandy blond hair.

"Can I help you?" asked Danny, confused as to who the mystery woman was.

"Yes." She spoke quietly "I was wondering if Diane Monroe still lived here." 

"Yes she does, but she's at work just now." Said Danny, do you want me to tell her you stopped by, or do you want to come in."

"Well, I have travelled quite a bit. Could I come in and get a glass of water maybe?"

"Of course." Danny stepped aside and let the woman in.

She sheepishly made her way into the living room, where she saw Lindsay sitting on the sofa, gently bouncing a little chair with her foot, that Jamie was in.

"Lindsay Monroe." Said the woman in shock "My goodness haven't you changed. I can't believe you're this big now."

Lindsay was a little confused. She had no idea who this woman was, but for some reason she knew her.

"I'm sorry you probably don't remember me. I'm Lydia…Lydia Messer, Danny's Mom."

At this Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Lydia was a little alarmed, and asked him if he was ok. Danny just nodded.

"M…Mom?" he chocked out "Mom it's me. Danny."

Lydia gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Danny?" she said, her voice muffled. "Oh my gosh Danny!"

Lydia pulled him in for a hug, that seemed to last forever. Danny never ever wanted to let go of her, but they soon parted.

"I didn't even recognise you." She said, tears falling down her cheeks "You've grown up so much."

"Yeah." Danny said smiling.

He pulled away from his Mom for just a bit and took Lindsay by the hand, pulling her over to them.

"Mom." He began "You remember Lindsay."

"Of course I do." Lydia said, placing a hand on Lindsay's cheek "I can't believe how grown up the both of you are. You're practically old enough to start a family…I don't mean together though. The two of you were never struck on being anything more than friends."

"Actually Mrs Messer." Began Lindsay Danny and I have already started a family…together."

She walked over, and gently took Jamie out of the bouncy chair.

"This, is our daughter." Said Danny as Lindsay handed Jamie to Lydia "Your granddaughter Mom."

Lydia felt tears burn her eyes as she held Jamie. She couldn't believe that she had a family still, and Danny couldn't believe that his Mom had come back after all these years.

…………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? I thought that It was time for Danny to be reunited with his Mum. Please R&R. Thanks ;o) **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to R&R. Thanks :o) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

_**Epilogue **_

The years went by very pleasantly for Danny, Lindsay and Jamie. They moved to the city after graduation, where they went to college and studied forensic science. Jamie grew up to be the spitting image of Lindsay, except she had Danny's blue eyes and sandy blond hair. They seemed to be the perfect family in other peoples eyes. They always seemed so happy and acted as if there wasn't a care in the world. Danny and Lindsay decided that was in the past would stay in the past, and that Jamie was never to know about her grandfather.

It was just round about 4 years after that night that Danny and Lindsay got married. The ceremony was rather small, and only close friends and family attended it. 2 years after that, Danny and Lindsay were blessed with another baby. Another little girl, who they named Hannah.

Life was going just the way they wanted it to be. Yes, every now and then Danny would awake in the middle of the night after dreaming about his Dad, but it was only around his birthday, or the day he died. Apart from that, they enjoyed their lives together. Hannah and Jamie were told about abuse at a very young age. They were told that it was bad, and that it would never happen to them if Danny and Lindsay could help it. If anyone ever laid a finger on them, it would be dealt with straight away.

They continued to be a happy family, very rarely fighting or arguing. Just the way it should always be, and should have been.

**THE END **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R and tell me. Should I write a sequel? Thanks :o) **


End file.
